The 10th Warrior [01 - Epilogue]
by Dera
Summary: *RW/SM* When the all the scouts but Makoto go to America and a new enemy arrises, Makoto is thrown into a new type of battle with new friends and a new power. [Rewrite in progress]
1. Hasshin [Departure] {Rewritten}

**Important Note for the story:**

This story takes place 6 months after the defeat of Chaos/Sailor Galaxia in the Sailor Stars season in the SM universe. This also takes place three weeks after the Ryo receives the Kikoutei/Inferno swords from Kenbukyou/Saberstryke in the YST/RW universe. From here on out, the YST/RW universe is going to be a bit different then the original was.

**Author's Note about the Rewrite:**

When I first began to write the 10th Warrior I had only seen bits and pieces of the Ronin Warriors. I was actually in the finally chapters of the story when I saw a full episode (let along an episode occurring in the time period I was writing about)! Now I am rewriting the 10th Warrior and hopefully it will end up better than this story is now. ^_^ ... Also, one final note. All the names will be in Japanese with the exception of the armor's names and their original kanji/symbols (unless people find that too confusing). 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Makoto allowed her gaze to travel over the general activities surrounding her. Airport security could be seen every so often, making checks on bags people carried, and passengers milled about at the different boarding gates, waiting for their flights to board.

"I wish you'd reconsider coming with us," said Usagi sadly as she came up beside her.

Makoto looked away from the crowds and down at her shorter friend who was looking up at her in concern. A second later Mina also stood beside them, and gave a semi-evil grin.

"I'm sure we could smuggle you on board in my luggage." she told her in a whisper. 

Makoto laughed, "I don't think you'd be able to smuggle me past customs Mina."

"Mako-san should be fine for two months," came Ami's gentle chide as the blue haired girl came over to the three with Rei close behind.

Rei grinned and clapped her hand on Makoto's back with a solid smack, "But she's going to call us so we don't worry. Right Mako-san?"

Makoto grinned, "Of course, but you guys won't have time to worry about me. Mamoru's going to show you everything in the States. Right Usagi?"

Usagi gave a half hearted grin, and it was plain to see she was doing her best not to cry.

**"Now boarding passengers on flight 23 to Los Angeles, California - United States."**

"I guess that's our cue." said Rei cheerfully, wrapping her arms around Makoto a second before hopping away.

Mina did the same and then whispered, "Find a cute guy for yourself."

Makoto laughed and batted her blonde friend away before turning to Ami. Ami smiled timidly and gave her a hug and a book.

"I thought that you'd enjoy trying to make some of this while we were gone," said Ami sweetly, giving Makoto one of her best smiles.

Makoto's hand gently traced the name of the cook book on the cover and grinned broadly down at Ami. 

"Thank you Ami-chan. I'll be sure to make something from it once a week."

Makoto watched as Mina, Rei, and Ami boarded the plane and then turned to Usagi who had been staring at her the entire time. For a moment she remembered the old days, when she'd met Usagi. She'd had no friends, and was constantly lonely. Then Usagi had shown up and shared lunch with her and Makoto had never been short of friends again.

So much had happened in her life the past three years. She inwardly smiled at the fact that there had been no need to call the Sailor Senshi together since the defeat of Galaxia six months ago. Since then they'd all been able to get into lives that they'd pretty much lost since becoming scouts. Makoto had taken pleasure in watching everything become semi-normal again.

Mina, thanks to the help of Yaten Starlight before he had left, had become a pop sensation in Tokyo and was even going to meet with some American recording companies while in the United States. Meanwhile, Rei had written a number of songs for Mina and had been running the temple with her grandfather successfully while Ami had surprised her friends by getting a internship at the city hospital.

At the same time, Haruka and Michiru had been traveling though Japan while Haruka raced her car. They had both agreed to go to the United States with the others with the idea that Haruka would try racing there a bit. Hotaru had another aging spurt for the first month after the last victory and now as old as Usagi. Joyfully, along with the aging spurt came a strengthening in her body which had allowed her to become quite the athlete, making her dad and Haruka quite proud.

Then there was Setsuna who had been granted a brief break from the gates of time by Neo Queen Serenity. She'd chosen to go with the group to the States as well, and Makoto had noticed the almost hidden excitement on the mysterious woman's face. Finally, there was Usagi who had made a serious effort to learn how to cook and succeeded, pleasing her parents and Makoto proud.

Not only cooking had been Usagi's accomplishment. Usagi had lost the awkward movements she'd held and gained much of the grace her future self held in Crystal Tokyo of the future. Perhaps the most astonishing change in Usagi has been her honest decision to study more seriously, and winding up with a B average in her second year of high school. 

Usagi still had her moments, but she had improved greatly in the last few months, making everyone she loved proud of her. As all this flashed through her mind Makoto smiled and opened her arms to the girl she valued as a sister.

"Well, are you going to give me a hug?" she asked with a fond grin.

Usagi made a small whimpering sound of sorrow and stepped closer, only to have Makoto step forward as well and swoop her into a near-crushing hug. She didn't let go till Usagi began to wiggle and looked down at the petite blonde with one of her silliest faces. Usagi's lips quirked and then turned upwards as she began to giggle at Makoto's antics.

"That's better," Makoto cheered and placed an arm on Usagi's shoulder as if to confide a dark secret to a conspirator. "Usagi-chan, I have a mission for you. I want you to go to the United States and sweep Mamoru right off his feet, and you have to bake that cake I taught you to make. Also, don't let the girl's bully you. You're our future Queen, and you have to show them who's boss."

Makoto flexed an arm while she spoke and scowled over dramatically, making Usagi laugh out loud.

"Hai, I will Mako-san!" chirped Usagi, tears still in her eyes, but no longer for the same reason.

"And we'll make sure she can," came Michiru's elegant voice, laced with it's usual amusement.

Usagi and Makoto smiled at Michiru as she came leading Haruka by the arm while Hotaru and Setsuna followed.

"Come on meatball-head!" shouted Rei's voice from the boarding ramp. "Don't take all day!"

People laughed nervously and Usagi rolled her eyes, "Baka."

Makoto chuckled and then gave a gentle prod to Usagi to get her moving.

"Tell Luna and Artemis to have fun for me."

Usagi nodded and waved before giving her ticket to a stewardess and boarding the ramp.

Makoto laughed slightly and then jumped slightly when a hand clamped onto her shoulder.

"Take care of yourself Mako-chan," said Haruka solemnly coming around to face her. "Keep an eye on things while we're gone."

Makoto nodded seriously, "Of course I will..."

She trailed off as Hotaru suddenly handed her a package.

"What is this?" she asked in surprise.

"An early birthday present," said Michiru, smiling at her.

Makoto's eyes widened in surprise, "But it's not for a month!"

"We know," said Haruka with her boyish, half flirtatious grin. "But we won't be here. Hurry and open it."

Makoto bit her lower lip as she quickly tore open the wrapping paper and then threw the trash into

the nearby trash bin with perfect aim. When she opened the box that was now unwrapped her eyes shot up to look at the Outer Scouts.

"Why?" she whispered, sincerely touched.

"We wanted to wait till you were seventeen," said Setsuna with a gentle smile. "But we weren't going to be here, so we decided to give it to you now. Makoto, Jupiter is an outer planet in the Milky Way and although you never stayed with us, you acted the part of the strongest of the Inner Scouts before we came. You protected the Princess before we came and you deserve the recognition. From four outer scouts to another."

Makoto gazed gently at the painting within the box. On it was the solar system with emphasis on the five outer planets and the face's of Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna, and herself on the side of the painting wearing their tiaras. She was silent a moment and then looked at the younger, and older girls.

"Thank you. You have no idea.." started Makoto, tearing up.

Haruka grinned and leaned in with a whisper before Makoto could continue.

"When I get back from the States I want take you racing. Would you like to come?"

A single forgot tear tracked down from Makoto right eye as she grinned excitedly, "That would be great!"

Haruka moved away, still grinning ear to ear, and hooked her arm through Michiru's again, "Then it's a date. Lets get on the plane everyone. Don't won't them to leave without us."

"I think you're just worried about your car, Haruka-papa," laughed Hotaru and then gave Makoto a hug and placed a small object in her hand. "Bye Mako-san. Take care of that for me?"

Makoto looked down at the locket in her hand and smiled, "Don't worry will."

Hotaru smiled and then went to give her ticket.

"Good-bye Mako-chan." said Michiru waving to her gracefully as Haruka lead her away.

Once the three had disappeared down the boarding ramp Makoto turned to Setsuna, who had been waiting quietly with a fond smile.

"Makoto." said Setsuna presenting a simple looking box. "There is something else I want you to have. Something the Queen Serenity had wanted you to have when you were older."

Makoto closed the box and set it at her feet carefully and took the new box she was offered. She opened it and looked at it curiously.

"What is this?" she asked.

"This is H..." whatever Setsuna was going to say was cut off as the final boarding call went.

"You'll have to call me later and tell me," said Makoto quickly, putting the locket from Hotaru inside the small box next to her new present and closing it.

Setsuna nodded and embraced Makoto with a smile, "Take care Mako-chan. Whatever happens while we're gone, remember us."

Makoto blinked in surprise and then grinned, "Of course I will. You all are my family, now and forever."

Setsuna smiled and walked to the boarding ramp where she gave her ticket and walked away.

Makoto walked over to the large window where she could look out at the plane and watched the technicians shut of the luggage area and removed the wood blocks from the wheels of the plane. For a moment she remembered a scene similar to this when her parents had taken off in a plane from this very airport. It had been the last time Makoto had seen her parents.

"No. They'll be fine." she whispered, shaking her head. "They'll be fine."

The plane finished it's last check-ups and the boarding ramp pulled away from the side of the plane. Makoto stood still as she watched the plane taxied onto the take off strip and disappear a few minutes. Then a moment later it zipped into view and rose of the ground. Makoto's heart sped up as she watched it lift of and she laid a hand on the cool glass surface of the window.

"Good-bye everyone. See you soon." she whispered.

**Name translations of the Ronins, Warlords, **

** Other Characters, and Sailor Senshi**

Ryo - Ryo

Sage - Seiji

Rowen - Touma

Cye - Shin

Kento - Shu

Lita - Makoto

Mia - Natsuti

Yuli - Jun

White Blaze - Byakuen

Kayura - Kayura

Cale - Anubis

Sekhmet - Naaza

Dais - Rajura

Anbus - Shuten

Talpa - Arago

Serena - Usagi

Amy - Ami

Mina - Minako

Raye - Rei

Hotaru - Hotaru

Michelle - Michiru

Trista - Setsuna

Amara - Haruka

Darien - Mamoru


	2. Shukkai [Encounter] {Rewritten}

0 2 : Encounters

Makoto drove her motorcycle down the streets of Shinjuku barely looking at the activities around her. Instead she wondered about the dark chill she'd felt for the past two days.

"There is a storm blowing in," she murmured while passing under the bright lights of the city. "Something evil like Galaxia, but different."

Traffic was slowing up ahead and Makoto steered herself less known street to avoid it with the familiarity that came from living in Toryama. Three months ago, Makoto had moved to the city on Haruka and Michiru's advice. Michiru had told her that the university there held excellent culinary courses she should take when the new school year started and Makoto had made up her mind to move within a month.

Rei, Ami, Mina, and most of all Usagi, had been shocked but they'd adjusted to the idea of Makoto living so far away quickly. Soon they hadn't even thought twice about it. However, when the trip to the United States had been presented the girls had felt sad about Makoto staying behind. Makoto had had to explain that the reason she couldn't go was because she needed to get fully situated in her new home. For now, Makoto allowed the foreboding feeling of an awaiting storm to blow over her a moment as she allowed herself to enjoy the night air.

She drove back onto one of the main roads again and a moment later screeched to a halt as she came upon a wall of stopped traffic and screaming people. Makoto's instincts urged her to get ready for a fight and she took of her helmet. She was just standing when someone shoved her off her bike and took off with it.

"Stop!" she screamed, taking a few running steps after the thief only to lose sight of them when frightened people shoved past her.

She growled in anger and turned around towards the mayhem.

"Someone is definitely going to get it." she growled and headed over to an ally where she would be able to transform without to much notice.

She stood in the shadows as people continued to flee in terror and looked up as lightning tore across the sky while rain began to fall simultaneously.

'This must be the work of a new enemy. This isn't a natural storm.'

A henshin wand appeared in Makoto's right hand and she held it into the air.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up!"

Lightning flashed once more, and where Makoto Kino had once stood was now Sailor Jupiter, her eyes narrowed as the feeling of danger intensified. She peered out of the ally-way and saw a number of gray armored soldiers walked down the street, obviously the cause of the stampede. Moving with the enhanced speed of a Sailor Senshi, she ran into the street and leaped up onto an abandoned vehicle.

Not bothering with an introduction Jupiter summoned upon her powers.

"Sparkling, Wide, Pressure!" she shouted as lightning gathered into a ball in her hand.

She threw it a large number of the gray creatures and watched them crumble to dust. The gray soldiers turned their attention to her and began to run forward, their moans reminding her of the sounds the possessed humans made back when Fiore had shown up.

"I don't think so," she taunted as she flipped off of the car and landed with her feet right into a soldier, causing it to crumble. "As they say... The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

She ducked and wove through the soldiers as they attempted to stab her with their weapons and then leapt up onto a one story building's roof. She threw another ball of lightning and watched as they crumbled.

"They are certainly destroyed easily. Not like the Daemon or Youma." she murmured, looking down from her perch.

Suddenly she sensed something behind her and turned to see a brown armored figure with a large No Dachi. Without warning he raised his weapon and cut down upon her, forcing her to retreat with a back flip off of the roof. She landed on the street below and stifled a gasp as she was sliced on her arm by a sharp weapon from soldier she'd been unprepared for. She leaped away without further injury and managed to get to a relatively safe spot.

"Too bad the others aren't here." she whispered, lightly holding her bleeding arm.

She could already feel the tug of fatigue on her body and knew that if she won this fight she'd be sleeping at least a week.

"I'm not giving up." she exclaimed more to herself, straightening up. "I can beat these guys."

She felt a warm tingle on her forehead, but it was gone quickly and she raised her arms over her head as she began to spin.

"Jupiter, Oak, Evolution!" she shouted, sending a spray of green energy over the soldiers surrounding her now, and destroying them.

Feeling even more drained now, Jupiter stumbled back a bit, breathing hard. Then she saw the brown armored figure land down amidst the piles of destroyed soldiers. For a moment they stood assessing each other and then Jupiter moved into a defensive position.

"Who are you and why are you attacking the innocent?" she demanded.

"I am Anubis of Corruption," said the armored man with a sneer. "My master wants to rule this world and I am here to remove the opposition."

"Well, Anubis of Corruption" exclaimed Jupiter angrily. "I'm Sailor Jupiter, and I'm not going to back down. I'm not letting you or your master hurt the people of this city!"

Anubis let out a jeering laugh and she clenched her fist.

"You have no idea of what your up against girl. It's time to end your pitiful and naive existence!" sneered Anubis as he raised his sword. 

"Black Lightning Slash!"

Jupiter reacted with split second timing and leaped into the air a moment before the dark electricity struck the ground where she'd stood and exploded. With a small smirk on her face, Jupiter landed on a lamp post.

"Two can play at that game!" she called confidently and positioned her hands before herself.

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!" she shouted, and released her attack of electricity that bore the head of a dragon.

Anubis evaded the attack and she watched as it tore into a building and blew it apart. She winced, feeling sorry for whoever owned it. Using her distraction, Anubis raised his sword and ran forward, his sword aimed for her head. She managed to jump away in time to avoid the sword as Anubis jumped up at her and leaped down to the ground gracefully, Anubis following close behind. She continued to weave with increasing speed, avoiding the sword's sharp swings.

Suddenly she saw an opened and made a daring move that had her roll underneath him. As she passed beneath him she shot her legs forward and kicked him forward from behind. He was shoved forward a few feet and then caught himself. Jupiter had just gotten to her feet when Anubis swung around with his sword and caught her left hand with it's razor sharp tip. She gasped in pain and clutched it to her chest as it began to bleed.

Anubis laughed maliciously slowly walking towards her, "It's been amusing fighting you, but it's time to die girl!"

Jupiter glowered at him, "I'm not giving up this easily."

"Foolish child," jeered Anubis raising his sword. "It is time to meet your fate."

Jupiter tensed for another attack and gasped when a green blur appeared between herself and Anubis.

"Have you taken to fighting girls, Anubis?" asked a young man in green armor.

"I guess if he can't beat us he'd try it," said a young man in red armor leaping down from the left.

Jupiter backed away in surprise and watched as three others appeared, each in a different color armor. The rescuer looked back at her and she was met by his violet eyes that seemed to be concerned. 

_"I've seen eyes like his before, but where?"_

"We'll fight again," exclaimed Anubis breaking her thoughts as he pointed his sword at her. "And you won't be so lucky next time."

Jupiter crossed her arms with skeptical eyes. She didn't pay any attention to the blood that dripped freely down her arm and from her hand. Instead, Makoto watched as Anubis vanished into the shadows as quietly as he'd first appeared to her.

"Uh... Who are you?" asked the red armored one, drawing her attention back to himself and the other armored youths.

"I'm Sailor Jupiter, protector of the planet Jupiter and earth," she answered, eyeing them cautiously. "Who are you guys?"

"We're the Ronin Warriors," said the one in dark blue armor. "I'm Touma of Strata."

"I'm Ryo of Wildfire," said the red armored boy.

"I'm Shin of Torrent," said the light blue armored one, smiling slightly.

"I'm Shu of Hardrock," said the one in orange, crossing his arms.

She looked to the green armored figure and found her eyes locking with his violet ones once more.

_"His eyes.."_

There was silence till Strata used his bow to tap the green warrior's back and gave a soft a-hem.

"I am Seiji of the Halo," said the green warrior, not shifting his gaze from her.

Jupiter's hand began to throb and she jerk her hand to her chest with a gasp.

"We need to get you bandaged up," said Ryo stepping towards her in concern.

"No!" exclaimed Jupiter, taking a step back in alarm. "I can't let you do that."

The guys looked a little surprised and she gave a half smile.

"I can take care of it myself. I need to go," she explained, not adding that the Senshi avoiding too much contact with people, even possible allies.

"Wait!" said Shin as they watched her leap up onto a rooftop effortlessly.

Jupiter stopped and looked down at the ones that had helped her out.

"I'm sorry. We'll probably meet again, maybe in better circumstances. Then maybe we can talk about this."

She disappeared from view and Shu jumped up onto the roof in pursuit. However, his face filled with confusion and he looked down at the other Ronin's.

"She's gone already." he reported in surprise. "It's almost like she teleported or something."

Shu leapt back down and the five Ronins looked at each other in silence.

"I thought the Sailor Scouts were only myths," murmured Shin, breaking their musing.

"Apparently not," corrected Seiji. "Jupiter was definitely real."

"You figured that out by starin' at her so long?" inquired Touma teasingly.

Seiji looked startled a moment and then turned slightly pink, "She reminded me of someone I used to know."

"Oh, did Seiji have a girl friend?" asked Shu in a sing song voice.

"No!" exclaimed Seiji as his blush deepened. "She wasn't my girlfriend."

"Who then?" asked Ryo interested.

"She was a student at my grandfather's dojo for a while. She was always getting into fights. Then she and an older man came in and talked to my grandfather. After that day I never saw her again," said Seiji thoughtfully. "And she had these intense green eyes just like Sailor Jupiter's."

Shin and Shu smirked at each other as did Touma and Ryo as Seiji dropped back into his musings.

Name translations of the Ronins, Warlords, Other Characters, and Senshi

Ryo - Ryo
Sage - Seiji 
Rowen - Touma 
Cye - Shin

Kento - Shu 
Lita - Makoto
Mia - Natsuti 
Yuli - Jun 

White Blaze - Byakuen
Kayura - Kayura 
Cale - Anubis 
Sekhmet - Naaza

Dais - Rajura 
Anbus - Shuten
Talpa - Arago 

Serena - Usagi 
Amy - Ami 
Mina - Minako 
Raye - Rei

Hotaru - Hotaru
Michelle - Michiru 
Trista - Setsuna
Amara - Haruka 

Darien - Mamoru 


	3. Roken [Discovery] {Rewritten}

Part 3 : Discoveries

Much later that night Makoto stumbled into her apartment and went straight for the bathroom. Her mind raced over the events of the night as she turned on the shower, stripped her cloths, and stepped into the warm spray. As she stood scrubbing her wounds clean and washing the dirt and grime from her body she went over what she could assume to be true.

Experience taught that all vultures came in groups and she had no doubt that she'd meet more of the "Master's" cronies in the future. The five young men in armor were evidently allies of a sort and knew this enemy. However, she felt a tug of caution against them. Could it have been the fact that both Anubis and the five others wore similar armors? Makoto sighed and turned the water to cold.

~@~@~@~@~@~

Later that night before going to bed, Makoto made her way into her front room and sat down on her couch.

"I wonder how I'm going to tell Haruka that the bike she gave me was stolen," she murmured in dread, eyes moving to where she'd hung the painting she'd received from her friends. "Maybe I can hunt the guy down before she gets back."

She chuckled darkly, "Why am I kidding myself. With this new enemy I'm not going to have time."

She ran her undamaged hand over her bandaged arm gently, and thought about how she could return the favor to Anubis the next time they met. All she needed to figure out was how to fight him while he was in the armor. She knew she wouldn't be able to physically hurt him, but if she could get him with her Oak or Dragon attack, she might have a chance.

"I guess all my training is paying off," she mused, thinking of what might have happened if she hadn't continued training.

All the other girls had stopped, even Haruka, but she'd continued training even though she wasn't sure why she did. She figured it was to give her something. After Galaxia, the scouts had all sort of gone apart to their own things. They still kept in touch and occasionally got together, but not like things had been.

The trip to America was one of the rare times the scouts were almost all together since Galaxia's defeat. Makoto moaned silently as she felt her arm begin to throb again.

"I'm definitely going to pay him back." she hissed, holding the arm till the throbbing subsided again.

She glanced around the apartment and then noticed her answering machine's light blinking, indicating that she'd had calls while she was out. She got up after a moment and walked over to the machine before pressing the playback.

"Makoto? This is Ami. We got to Mamoru's safely. Nothing's happened yet and Usagi has been accident free. What's even more impressive is that she Rei and didn't fight once. I think my theory is right about what happened after the incident with Galaxia last year. And guess what else she's done! She made a cake for Darien and it wasn't burnt and tasted perfect. She wouldn't tell us how she learned to make it but I have a theory that involves you. --- I need to go now. Mamoru needs to call someone. --- OH, and Haruka said she's going to be calling you later tonight. Talk to you later, Mako-san!"

Makoto paused the machine with a smile as she wrote down the message.

"Thank you Ami-chan. I needed to hear good things tonight."

With a more pleasant attitude she released the pause button on the machine and waited to hear the next message.

"Mako-chan, this is Haruka. Michiru is having bad premonitions and I've got a bad feeling that something is going to happen. We're keeping an open eye here but please keep an eye on things there too till we can get back. Michiru and I both think you can handle it till we can. We'll call you back in a few days to exchange reports. Goodnight, pretty girl."

Makoto listened to the darker message gravely, "It's going to be some report we exchange..."

She felt her jaw drop at Haruka's last comment and felt a small burning in her cheeks as she paused the machine.

"She knows I don't like it when she does that." she grumbled around a smirk that threatened to appear.

She quickly wrote out the message and released the paused on the machine to hear the next message.

"Makoto. This is Setsuna. I have to warn you that your time is drawing closer. I am glad that you have continued your training, because you'll need it. I should have told you this sooner, but it's no use brooding on the past. The ball I gave you..."

Suddenly the power died in the room and Makoto found herself plunged into darkness.

"Aw man, I though this place had a dependable power box," Makoto groaned moving towards the large window that looked out at the walkway of the apartment.

She found the blinds and pulled them open for some light only to give a surprised yell and stumble away as familiar gray soldiers flew crashed the window. She ducked as a chain swung over her head and she backed up against the wall.

"Oh, the landlady's going to love this," she quipped sarcastically, and flicked her wrist, summoning the green henshin wand.

"Jupiter Cry..." her words generated to a pained cry as a chain wrapped tightly around her right hand and yanked her forward, causing her to loose her wand into the darkness of the room.

She yanked herself free from of the chain, but her wand was no where in sight. She knew she had no time to look for it and her thoughts turned to escaping as she raised the coffee table into the air and slammed it down onto some of the soldiers. They fell down under the unexpected weight and she ran from the room only to see her front door burst open and more soldiers enter. Changing her course, she turned ram down the hall towards her bedroom with her pursuers close behind.

She spared a moment grab her purse off the dresser and then swung open the large door to her balcony. The soldiers began to enter the room and she looked down from the balcony at the pool the lay four stories down.

"I hope this works," she shouted and swung herself over and out into the air.

She sailed through the air a moment and then began to fall downwards, and a small scream flew from her throat, only to be cut off abruptly as she hit the water. She touched the pool bottom with a jar and shot to the surface for a gulp of air. Her thoughts still intent on escaping sent her swimming to the side of the pool where she pulled herself out. Once out she looked up towards her balcony in time to see the soldiers vanishing and a lone armored figure now standing there watching her.

"Anubis," she hissed through clenched teeth.

They stood facing each other a moment and then Anubis disappeared an evil smirk on his face.

~@~@~@~@~@~

"What happened here!?" exclaimed the land lady shouted angrily, looking at the destroyed room that Makoto sat in looking sad.

"Some creeps broke in," answered Makoto, not once looking up from her feet. "In ski masks and everything. I had to jump out the balcony to the pool or they would have killed me."

She put on her best frightened look and glanced up at the older woman. A skill she'd attained after constantly having to lie to avoid being caught after a battle as a Sailor Senshi.

The land lady's hard face almost immediately softened and she embraced Makoto.

"I'm sorry I yelled, Makoto. Don't worry about the damage. It's insured and it's happened before at a place I used to work."

Makoto nodded thankfully and she silently wished she didn't have to deceive the nice woman.

"I can't do much for you right now, Makoto, but I there's a hotel not too far away from here that you can stay the night," said the woman, kindly. "At least what's left of it. It should alright for you to leave since you answered the police's questions."

"Thank you Mrs. Tanigawa," thanked Makoto as she stood to her feet.

The old woman smiled and then left through the broken door where the police were searching for fingerprints. Makoto told them where she'd be and she was even given a ride to the hotel by an officer. She checked in without any problems and as was headed for the elevator when she was met by a young man with blonde hair.

"Allow me," he said courteously, pressing the elevator button.

Makoto's eyes got dreamy a moment but when she thought about the recent events at her apartment and she snapped out of it.

_"Business first Baka, then you can ogle guys,"_ she inwardly chastised.

The doors opened and she and the guy got on.

"What floor?" he asked her as the doors slid shut.

"Top floor please," answered Makoto, absently toying with strip of cloth that had come undone from her bandage.

_"First thing tomorrow I need to scout around the city. I need to find out more about this new evil so I can give a good report," _she thought to herself, _"But I'll have to be careful with that Anubis after me."_

"What happened?" asked the guy seeing her hand and gently lifting her hand up for a better look.

Makoto looked at him in surprise and stood frozen as he examined her hand and bandages. Then she snapped out of it and tried to pull away her hand.

"An accident at home. I took care of it," she lied and frowned inwardly when he refused to let go.

The guy made a small noise and gently pressed the hand, right where her cut was. She breathed in sharply and closed her eyes as pain shot through her arm.

"You should have had it looked at," said the guy finally releasing her hand. "It's deep enough to need stitches."

Makoto opened her eyes and found herself locked with intense violet eyes. She looked away and gently massaged her left hand. There was a small ping and Makoto was relieved when the doors opened. She immediately stepped out and was annoyed when he followed her. She walked quickly down the hall towards her room until she reached it and then turned to see the young man standing close behind her, gazing at her with curious eyes.

"Could I have breakfast with you in the morning?" he asked softly.

Makoto blushed slightly, but shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can't. I have to get back to my apartment. My land lady will need me to come move my stuff to a new place till the damage is replaced." 

She turned and inserted her key into the door. 

"Damage?" asked the guy in what sounded like alarm. "What kind of damage."

"Don't worry about it," said Makoto sharply and slipped into her room. "I'm sorry if I sound rude but I need to get some rest. Have a good evening."

She didn't wait for a reply and shut the door, annoyed by the guy's persistence and sat down on the bed in the room.

'Things can't get any worse,' she thought as she laid back on the bed and closed her eyes.

Her hand was hurting again and her arm wasn't doing much better either. She laid quietly over the bed for a while till the pain subsided before sitting up again and grabbing her purse. Inside was the locket from Hotaru and the gift from Setsuna. She withdrew and opened the locket before she turned on the light.

"Thank you Hotaru." she whispered, looking at the two pictures within sadly.

On one side was Hotaru with the outer core and Usagi, each smiling in their own way while on the other side was a picture of the inner core, and Chibi Usa. Makoto wiped away a solitary tear and closed the locket. She missed her friends, but she was glad that they didn't have to worry about fighting a new enemy just yet. She had to protect their happiness for now.

"I'm going to try to delay telling them about this as long as possible. I don't want them to have to go back to fighting when they've all found a normal lifestyle again." she murmured putting on the locket and tucking it into her shirt where she could feel it.

She was about to turn off the light when she knocked over her purse and the round ball from Setsuna rolled out onto the bed and toward the edge. Reacting quickly, Makoto caught it in her hand. For a moment she gazed at, wondering why Setsuna had given her the gift. The small ball was mystery to her, but was apparently of some importance the way Setsuna had been going about it. Abruptly there was a small flash of light and Makoto almost swore it had come from the ball.

"I must be more tired than I thought," she murmured with tired sigh.

She cast a look towards the small clock on the bed stand and found herself chuckling when she saw how late/early it was.

"Get some sleep Baka. It's going to be sunrise before you're asleep at this rate!" she laughed, lightly rapping a knuckle on her head.

Carefully, Makoto removed her shoes and socks and placed the orb on her purse on the bedside table. Next she pulled out the scrunchy in her hair and shook her hair out and placed the band by the purse on the table. This done she slipped under the bed's covers and flicked off the lamp.

~@~@~@~@~@~

Meanwhile down the hall in the room where the young blonde haired man, Seiji Date had gone after Makoto's brush off, a small meeting was now occurring.

"Are you sure it's her?" asked Shin, holding his chin in his hands in contemplation.

"I'm almost positive," answered Seiji with a firm nod of his head. "She had that gash in her hand and her arm was bandaged up too."

"Guess this means I have ta get up early," grumbled Touma. "An' I was lookin' forward to sleepin' in."

Shin chuckled, "Could be worse. You could be fighting Arago's goons right now."

Touma let out a small groan and fell back against the pillows of the bed he sat on, "Don't remind me. I still feel the bruises from fightin' Anubis."

Seiji allowed himself a small smirk as Shin continued to lightly tease Touma a few moments and the cleared his throat to redraw their attention.

"One of us needs to call Ryo and tell him we think we found Jupiter and that we'll try to bring her to Natsuti's tomorrow."

"I'll take care of it," volunteered Shin, while at the same time thwaping Touma with a pillow when his eyes had fluttered shut.

"Shin!" came a muffled exclamation from beneath the pillow, prompting Shin to break into an grin.

Seiji rolled his eyes and looked out the window. When he'd touched that brunette's hand he'd felt how much power she held thanks to his armor of Halo. However, he had also picked up on her pain when he'd pressed her wounds. It had been a cruel tactic, but it had only strengthened his theory that she'd been Sailor Jupiter.

"....Seiji!"

Seiji blinked and looked over to where Shin and Touma sat smirking at him.

"Welcome back," laughed Shin with a knowing smile.

"Were you dreamin' of that girl?" teased Touma.

Both young men chuckled and Seiji found her cheeks burning slightly, "We should really get to sleep. She might choose to leave early so we need to be able to be up and read to intercept her before she can get out of sight."

"You changed the subject," pointed out Shin, not letting the subject drop.

Touma snickered, "Come on, Seiji. Do ya like her?"

Seiji sighed. It was going to be a long night.

~@~@~@~@~@~

Just after six Makoto quietly slipped out of her room and closed the door. True she hadn't slept long, but she still felt some what refreshed. She stretched her arms over her head a moment and then made her way towards the elevator.

_"No cute blonde in sight,"_ she thought in relief as she pressed the elevator button and then leaned against the opposite wall.

However, fate wasn't with her and Makoto was dismayed to see a door down the hall open and the said blonde emerge along with two other guys. She groaned inwardly as he faintly smiled and came towards her with his friends.

"Good morning," he greeted, surprising her when he bowed his head politely. "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah. Same here," said Makoto with a weak smile.

She cast a glance towards the elevator, wishing it would hurry up.

"Are you going back to your apartment now?" asked the brunette.

Makoto looked at him with wide eyes, "How..."

"Seiji told us that you said your apartment was damaged," the brunette informed her quickly with a reassuring smile.

"Oh," said Makoto thinking to think of something to say.

She didn't notice the shared look between the three young men.

"Hey!" exclaimed the blue haired youth looking as if he'd just had a sudden inspiration. "Why don't we come help ya move your stuff?"

Makoto felt like her jaw dropped to the ground and had to fight to close her mouth again.

"What?" she asked, feeling like her throat had gone dry.

'Shoot. What am I going to do? Something about them is making me way nervous. Should I let them help and risk some kind of danger, or should I tell them I'm alright?' she thought frantically.

The elevator door chimed open and she quickly got on followed by the young men who were watching her expectantly. She pressed the button for the lobby and turned to the youth's.

"I don't think so," she said at last, shaking her head. "I should be alright on my own."

The brunette frowned in concern, "That wouldn't be a good idea with your arm and hand hurt."

Makoto saw the wisdom in his words, but didn't want to listen to them. Instead she shook her head.

"It'll be alright. No offense."

"Shin's right," said the blonde in disapproval. "Your wounds aren't anywhere healed enough to do moving of any kind."

The doors chimed again and slid open and Makoto started to leave but was blocked by the blonde.

The blue haired boy pressed the button to close the door and Makoto frowned.

"I can take care of it myself. I need to go."

"Look, miss," said the brunette. "We don't want to hurt you or anything. We just want to help you out. Just trust us."

"You can't do things on your own all the time,' said the blonde suddenly.

Makoto looked around at the three young men and the sighed. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to trust them. They were only trying to be nice.

"Alright. You can help out, but I'm not going to be able to give you anything."

"You don't have to," said the blonde. 

"All we ask for is that you trust us," agreed the blue haired boy.

The three young men smiled, and Makoto felt herself blush. They looked so cute, but just because she was going to trust them this much didn't mean she couldn't still be cautious. The blue haired boy opened the doors again and the four stepped out into the lobby.

"I am Date, Seiji," said the blonde quite suddenly, giving a small nod with his head.

"I'm Hashiba, Touma," said the blue haired young man, grinning at her.

"My name is Mouri, Shin," said the brunette giving her a surprisingly bashful smile.

Something clicked in Makoto's mind and she felt her cheeks burn. 

_"Those are three of those guys who helped me a while ago!" _

She covered up her surprise with another forced smile, "My name is Kino, Makoto. I hope you don't mind if we stop by a store. I'm going to need to buy some boxes for packing. We can head over to my apartment once I get them."

The three young men nodded and followed Makoto to the counter to return their keys.

~@~@~@~@~@~

"Ya weren't kidding when ya said it was damaged," observed Touma with a small whistle as they entered to trashed apartment.

Makoto sighed and nodded her head, "The creeps. Leave the boxes in the hallway there and make yourselves at home. I'll see if I can get some tea together before I put you guys to work."

Shin watched her vanish into a kitchen and then walked into the room that held the most damage. 

"Judging by the looks off the damage I would say that she was lying about this being the work of some thugs in ski masks." said Shin, looking at the cleanly severed lamp on the floor.

"No duh," intoned Touma without malice as he ran a hand over a deep slice in the wall. "This was definitely done by-a blade."

Seiji gently lifted a painting off the floor and found himself gazing at it curiously.

"I'm surprised it wasn't hurt by the fighting," said Touma looking over Seiji's shoulder.

Seiji nodded marveling at the intricate detailed of the painted faces. He recognized the face of Makoto, but he didn't recognize the other young women.

"You know," said Shin, between grunts as he moved a broken coffee table up against a wall. "If she hadn't been attacked again we never would have found her."

"It's amazing she got out of this flee trap," added Touma, abandoning Seiji and the painting to pick up a the remains of a couch cushion.

Feeling that Makoto wouldn't want him to be fooling around with her painting, Seiji found an abandoned nail in the wall and hung it up. He admired it a moment longer before moving to help Shin and Touma clean up some of the glass on the floor.

They had just finished placing the larger pieces of glass in a neat pile on the floor when Makoto entered. She looked around in a surprise a moment and then grinned.

"Not bad for only being in her a fifteen minutes," she praised with a grin and then turned solemn again. "Normally I would have served you tea in here, but considering the current state - Would you mind if we had it in the kitchen? It's much more pleasant in there."

The three young men nodded and Makoto led them back to a small, but neat kitchen. Shin's eyes grew large and round and he smiled broadly.

"This kitchen is spotless!"

Makoto gave him a slightly weird look but smiled, "Thanks... I guess they didn't want anything from my kitchen."

Seiji inwardly quirked an eye brow, _"More likely you didn't run back here."_

At the same moment Touma absently wondered where she'd learned to fib so well while Shin continued to look at the lovely kitchen in appreciation. Makoto showed them to the table and she quickly poured each of them a glass of tea before sitting down herself. After a moment of silence she took a sip from her glass and watched as the young men slowly raise their cups. Seiji sipped his tea gently and his gaze instantly went to Makoto.

"What type of tea is this?" inquired Shin, beating Seiji to the punch line. "It's wonderful."

Makoto smiled around her cup as she took a second sip and then set it down carefully.

"It's a tea my mother taught me a long time ago. It's a special blend of rose and mint."

Touma shrugged with grin, "I don't know how ta make tea myself - but this rival's Shin's stuff!"

"Your mom must be a wonderful cook." said Shin enthusiastically. "Do you think she could give me the recipe?"

Makoto looked startled and her face paled slightly as she shook her head.

"I'm afraid she can't..." she stopped a moment, trying to word it. ".. both my parents, are, well..."

She coughed and dropped her cup into her lap, spilling the tea all over her pants. 

"Damn. Please excuse me a moment," apologized Makoto, blushing deep red. 

They watched as Makoto quickly left the room and then Shin found himself pinned by his friend's accusing glares.

"What?" asked Shin in confusion.

Seiji gracefully pointed to the left wall and Shin redirected his eyes to the indicated direction. A certificate from the court hung on the wall next to a picture of a young girl standing between a young woman and man. Makoto Kino was an orphan, and certified by the court to live on her own.

"I wonder how long she's been alone," murmured Shin guiltily.

Touma grew intensely interested in his cup of tea and Seiji looked at his hands which now lay as fists on his lap. No one should be alone.

~@~@~@~@~@~

Makoto leaned against her bedroom wall, ignoring the splintered remains of the door and brushed away a tear.

"Get control of yourself Makoto. Shin was just curious, not trying to be cruel. It's not like he, Touma, or Seiji knew," she whispered.

She stood still a few moments more as her breathing returned to normal and she laughed.

"I really need to relax. I have three cute guys in my kitchen! I can't blow it now!" 

She moved slightly from her position against the wall and grew aware of a lump in her left pocket brushing against her leg. Curious, she reached her hand into the pocket and withdrew the marble like ball from her pocket.

"I really need to be more careful!" she chided herself. "I might have broken this if I'd hit it too hard."

Good mood returning she raised the ball up to her face so she could read it's kanji. Abruptly she let out a startled gasp it began to glow a bright white light in her hand.

"What is this?" she exclaimed.

A cold breeze blew into the room, raising dust from the earlier fight of the floor.

"Now I see why Master Arago wanted me to get you so badly."

Makoto closed her hand around the orb protectively as Anubis stepped out of the shadows of the balcony's entrance.

"Get lost Anubis or I'm going to make you pay for all the trouble you've caused me!" she threatened and flicked her wrist, only to remember she'd lost her henshin wand the previous night.

"Lose something, girl?" jeered the warlord. "Could it be this?"

Makoto gasped and took a step forward as he revealed her henshin wand in his armored hand.

"Give that back!" she demanded with a near snarl.

"I don't think I can... unless we do an exchange," said Anubis with a dark chuckle. "How about I give you your precious stick in exchange for the orb."

Makoto's eyes widened and she shook her head, feeling that it was the last thing she should want to do.

"I don't think so!"

Anubis began to laugh and raised the stick towards her. Then with a sickening crack, he snapped the wand in half.

"No!" Makoto screamed, stumbling a step back with large horrified eyes.

Anubis dropped the remains of the wand to the ground and drew his long No Dachi with an evil smile at the stunned senshi.

"Enough of this playing girl. Surrender yourself and the orb!" he demanded, causing Makoto to snap out of her shock..

"No." she hissed, glaring at him with hate filled eyes. "I'll never give up to you."

She felt a warm presence on her forehead a moment before Anubis raised his sword.

"So be it. I will drag you to Master Arago half dead." Anubis swore. 

"Black Lightning Slash!"

Makoto managed to stumble out the bedroom door right before the dark blast ripped out of the room behind her, showering her retreat with shards of wood and plaster.

~@~@~@~@~@~

~"NO!"~

Seiji, Shin, and Touma all jumped to their feet as one at the sound of Makoto's heart wrenched cry.

"She sounds like she's in trouble," exclaimed Shin.

Seiji nodded and paled slightly when he heard Anubis's voice shouting his sure kill. Instantly all three young men ran out of the kitchen as Makoto came flying out of her bedroom door, clutching a glowing object in her hands.

"RUN!" she screamed at them as a blast ripped out of the bedroom behind her.

For a moment all three stood watching in horrified awe as Makoto was thrown into the air with a shout and then Seiji ran forward and caught her in his arms. Sub armor instantly appeared on the three young men and Seiji set Makoto down behind them. However, before he turned towards the door he found himself staring at the glowing white symbol of a kanji glowing on Makoto's forehead. 

_"A Kanji?"_ he thought in surprise. _"Can it be possible..."_

Shin and Touma also looked at her in surprise until heavy armored footsteps came into the hallway.

"It is Anubis," exclaimed Touma.

"I though I smelled your ugly stench coming from in there," jibed Shin with a frowning.

"So the whelps have shown up," hissed Anubis, sounding slightly surprised.

They all stood facing each other silently a moment and then Anubis chuckled.

"I guess I'll let you be for now Ronins. However, I'll be back and you and your armors will become Master Arago's!" he promised.

Seiji watched as Anubis seemed to melt into the shadows and vanished. They were quiet a moment and then turned towards the girl who was strangely quiet.

"Makoto are you alri..." started Shin mid turn but stopped abruptly when he came full around.

Seiji looked back to where he'd left her and his eyes widened, "Makoto."

"She's gone!" exclaimed Touma.

Seiji's eyes narrowed at the dark stains on the carpet and he kneeled down to feel the stain. It was damp.

"Wherever she is, we need to find her." said Seiji coolly. "She's wounded."

~@~@~@~@~@~

"What's wrong with me?" she moaned, stumbling down the stairs of the apartment.

Makoto felt as if her head was on fire and her back ached. Darkness threatened to overwhelm her vision and normally stationary objects seemed to spin around her in a wild dance. She reached the last step with a jolt and descended to her knees with a groan, clutching the white orb in her hand as if it was her last link to life.

Her mind was in too much pain to take in the fact that the orb in her hands was now pulsing. ... Pulsing in time to the beating of her heart. Instead, all she could feel was the welcoming embrace of sleep as unconsciousness claimed her battered body.

Name translations of the Ronins, Warlords, Other Characters, and Senshi

Ryo - Ryo
Sage - Seiji 
Rowen - Touma 
Cye - Shin

Kento - Shu 
Lita - Makoto
Mia - Natsuti 
Yuli - Jun 

White Blaze - Byakuen
Kayura - Kayura 
Cale - Anubis 
Sekhmet - Naaza

Dais - Rajura 
Anbus - Shuten
Talpa - Arago 

Serena - Usagi 
Amy - Ami 
Mina - Minako 
Raye - Rei

Hotaru - Hotaru
Michelle - Michiru 
Trista - Setsuna
Amara - Haruka 

Darien - Mamoru 


	4. Musei [Vision] {Rewritten}

A milky white cloud passed overhead on the light breeze of the valley. Mountains raised up from the earth in the distance like proud emperors over the land and one young teenager stood awe struck at the sheer beauty of the untouched lands around her.

"Where am I?" she asked with a slight waver in her voice. "Have I died again?"

"You are very much alive right now Kino, Makoto," whispered a voice in the breeze. "However, you were gravely injured and are now unconscious."

"Who are you?" called Makoto and looked around cautiously. "Where are you?"

A gentle laughter floated down around her and a soft round light suddenly appeared before her. There was no tremendous flash or sound. The ball of light was just abruptly there before her - close enough to touch. Makoto began to reach for it in curiosity but stopped as the glow moved back slightly. 

"I am Hoopu, guardian of the white orb you now hold," informed the glowing ball. 

Suddenly the orb released a blinding flash and began to glow gray and white intermittently. Makoto's breath caught in her throat in surprise and she raised a hand to shield her eyes from the light's intensity as it began to glow brighter. After a few moments there was a gently laugh and Makoto realized the light was gone. Cautiously, she removed her hand from her eyes and found herself looking at a fair skinned young woman who seemed only slightly older than Makoto herself. 

The woman's hair was white-blonde and fell down in gentle waves down her back to the ground. Her eyes were like the colors of the deepest emeralds and held the look of a child full of mischief and promise to all the mysteries of life itself. The woman's long slender hands clasped together breaking Makoto's awed observance and she smiled pleasantly at Makoto in some secret amusement. 

"What are you?" asked Makoto in awe, wishing to understand if she was being visited by an angel. For surely, only angels could look have eyes so young and yet so wise. 

"I am the spirit who inhabits the Youri orb given to you by your friend Setsuna," intoned the woman and dipped her head in greeting. "My name is Hoopu or Hope. I go by both so feel free to calling me either."   
  
_"Hoopu was the kanji on the orb,"_ recalled Makoto silently and looked at the green eyed spirit in confusion 

"Are you real or am I dreaming?" asked Makoto. "Because this is all rather confusing." 

"It is only confusing because I have yet to explain the purpose of bring you to this place," informed Hoopu softly her eyes sparkling in amusement. "This is where you must decide whether you will take on a new and great responsibility. You are not dreaming so much as receiving a vision of what has been." 

"A new responsibility," echoed Makoto and eyed the woman warily. "What kind of responsibility?" 

"One that has been set aside for you since my essence was placed into the orb," answered the woman and smiled at Makoto fondly. "You are very special Kino, Makoto, and not only because of the ancient powers of Jupiter that lay within you." 

"What makes you think I have special powers?" feigned Makoto, still not entirely sure whether the spirit was trustworthy or a being sent by the new enemy who'd been attacking lately. 

Hoopu laughed and shook her head, "Caution is a good virtue, though not always yours Makoto no Sailor Jupiter. However, you are improving." 

Makoto's eyes widened in alarm and she stepped back, "How..." 

"I will answer your questions in time young girl," interrupted Hope in a stern voice. "Be still and watch." 

Makoto frowned in anger and stepped forward only to find Hoopu and the scenery around her change to a dark, evil place. 

_"Damn. Where did she send me?"_ wondered Makoto feeling sure now that Hoopu was the enemy after all. 

Certainly, the scene around her didn't help to alleviate her assumptions. The stench of the dead saturated the air and a cool breeze swept over a war ravaged land scattered with dead bodies of mean and shells of soldiers that had attacked Makoto's apartment. However, in the carnage's center stood a man in old leather armor with a white tiger next to him, looking strangely out of place in the war torn lands. 

"You are in the past, nearly one thousand years ago," informed Hoopu's voice. "That is Kaosu. He alone dared to challenge the Youja Emperor, Arago." 

Makoto wanted to demand Hoopu show herself and explain her treachery, but stopped as a black horse with a dark armored rider came into Makoto's view. A dark cold feeling seemed to sweep over her and she shuddered slightly as she resisted the urge to run away from the danger that seemed to radiate in the air. 

"Hoopu, who is that?" asked Makoto, forgetting her previous distrust of the spirit as this larger threat appeared. 

"That is Arago, Master of Youjakai or as they call it now, the Neather Realm," answered Hoopu with an edge in her voice. "He was a powerful Youja that managed to take over most of his realm. When he'd completed that task he set his sights on your realm, Ningenkai, and broke through the barriers protecting it." 

"So this Arago guy is like Beryl?" asked Makoto, watching as the two warriors faced each other on the field. "And Kaosu is supposed to be like Usagi?" 

"Kaosu's lineage descends from your Usagi's courts a millennia ago," answered Hoopu matter-of-factly. "So in a way, he is. However, Arago is unrelated to Beryl." 

Makoto looked at Kaosu in wonder. She didn't know that members of the moon court had survived Beryl's attack. Then again, she was living proof that death wasn't always binding. Perhaps Kaosu's line had been simply been reborn earlier? 

Kaosu and Arago were fighting sword to sword now. Kaosu seemed to be at a disadvantage and his leather bound body was pierced a number of times. Then when things seemed lost, an arrow was shot across the field and pierced through an unseen opening the armor worn by Arago. He stumbled and collapsed with a cry and Makoto's eyes instantly swept to the source of the arrow to see a girl dressed in simple peasant cloths and holding an empty bow in her outstretched hands. 

Observing the newcomer, Makoto found herself surprised to see the girl's hair was brown. During this era of Japan only foreigners had brown hair. Makoto's eyes narrowed slightly in concentration as she tried to discern more of the girl's features, but the mystery girl was too far away. 

"Who is she?" asked Makoto, watching the girl run towards Kaosu with a joyful cry. 

"She is Veradis. Kaosu saved Veradis and a small brother in his travels from a slave trader on his travels," answered Hoopu. "Since then, she has followed him loyally and both came to hold each other very dear." 

"So they got married?" asked Makoto watching as the two embraced each other and Kaosu kissed the girl. 

"No," answered Hoopu sounding grieved. "They didn't have the chance." 

A cry on the filed went out and Makoto's eyes widened as she realized Arago was not down and out. He was very much alive and his sword was now imbedded in the girl's stomach. It was withdrawn harshly and Makoto unconsciously rubbed the area Veradis had been stabbed as the girl crumbled to her knees in obvious pain. Arago was preparing a second blow and Makoto watched in horror as he brought his sword down upon the girl only to sigh in relief as Kaosu's sword blocked the attack. 

For a moment Makoto thought she saw a tear fall from the warrior's face, but the liquid vanished quickly as Kaosu moved forward suddenly and jammed his sword into the small opening made by Veradis' arrow. He began to speak in some unknown language and Makoto watched spellbound as Arago seemed to become frozen to where he stood and his armor turn a grayish shade of black. A blue light arose from Kaosu's blade and Arago let out an ear piercing cry the reverberated over the land. Then the body went limp and fell over while a black mist arose from the edges of the armor. 

A white mist swirled upwards from the ground before Makoto and Hoopu appeared solemnly before her. Makoto looked beyond the white haired spirit towards Kaosu who was now bent over Veradis. 

"So she died," whispered Makoto sadly as her eyes began to burn with tears. "Why did you show me this? Why is Arago still alive if this Kaosu guy killed him?" 

Hoopu sighed and laid a hand on Makoto's left shoulder, "I will reveal all soon, Makoto. You must see everything for yourself if you to truly understand the task laid before you." 

Pitch blackness suddenly surrounded Makoto and Hoopu's presence was gone. Makoto's eyes widened in fear and she wrapped her arms around herself as she looked around for any sign of light. She was about to call out for Hoopu when the flickering light of a candle began to glow in the darkness closely followed by a second, a third, a forth, and then many more. The room was illuminated slowly and Makoto stumbled back a step in surprise. 

She was in some sort of chamber made of handcrafted stone. Intricate images of men in armor were chiseled into the sides of the walls and stone pillars rose up from various parts of the room to join together in magnificently crafted arches. The floor was designed with white tiles in the shapes of diamonds and reflected the light of hundreds of candles held by men and women in brown cloaks were lined up along the walls. 

Makoto walked down the middle of the lined up people and to the front where she found nine young men kneeling before a simply garbed monk. She started to move closer but stopped abruptly when the monk lifted a hand and removed his large hat, revealing the face of an older and wiser Kaosu. He looked down upon the men before him with a grave face and lifted a shukenja into the air. Instantly ten orbs appeared before him, each a different color and bearing a kanji. 

"The orb Setsuna gave me!" exclaimed Makoto in surprise, spying the white orb. "Hoopu, what does this mean?" 

"Kaosu realized after he defeated Arago that the armor the Youja Emperor wore was linked to him. If Arago was to be truly defeated the armor would have to be destroyed. Kaosu became a monk and sought out the powers that would allow him to destroy the armor. However, he was only able to divide the armor into ten different armors. To protect them he bound virtues to them." 

"Like you?" 

"Yes, like me. Now, after dividing the armors and binding them with a virtue he summoned nine families to act as guardians of the orbs. These are the heads of those families," informed Hoopu. "Every one of them has done a great dead in the name of Japan." 

Makoto nodded and listened as Kaosu summoned the warriors up one at a time to receive an armor. In each case he warned them of the dangers of the Youri they were being entrusted with and cautioned against using them for evil. In each case the young man swore he would protect the armor until his death and see that the armor would remain in his family. Then the young man was given the Youri orb and returned to where he'd been kneeling before. She watched the process till all but the orb given to her by Setsuna was left. 

"For this last Youri I summon one of my clan's own. I call forth Teron of the house of Kino, younger brother of Veradis who struck down Arago with an arrow in the final battle." 

Makoto gasped as if someone had hit her below the belt and she sank to her knees in shock. 

"Is this a joke?" demanded Makoto into the air even as a boy stepped out of the line of people near her and began to walk towards Kaosu. "I'm a descendant of one of the people who received an armor?" 

"You are," answered Hoopu sounding proud. "Kaosu wanted to honor his love's memory and when he found that Teron held the virtue of Hope, he choose the Kino family as the Youri's guardian." 

"Wow," whispered Makoto feeling stunned by the information. 

Hoopu laughed softly and the great hall vanished and was replaced by the peacefully valley Makoto had first found herself in. 

"Now do you see what your responsibility is?" asked Hoopu standing before Makoto with a fond smile. "Do you understand and except me? Will you bear the Armor of Whirlwind?" 

"May I ask you one question first," asked Makoto not wanting to make a brash, emotional decision. She needed to be sure of one more thing. 

"You may ask me anything you wish," agreed Hoopu with a nod. 

"How did Setsuna come to hold the orb? Why wasn't it passed down through the Kino line?" asked Makoto. "Why was I never told about it till now." 

"Your father had the orb with him when the plane crash took his life," answered Hoopu. "Kaosu then appeared and communicated with the spirit of Queen Serenity." 

"Queen Serenity?" echoed Makoto in confusion. 

"You were to be the incarnation of the Princess of Jupiter and yet you were the descendent of the Kino line. Both Serenity and Kaosu had to consult what their actions should be. Then Serenity summoned the senshi of Pluto and gave the orb to her to protect until your battles as a Sailor Senshi had been fulfilled," informed Hoopu reflectively. "It was decided that at that time you would be ready to protect me." 

"Did they know Arago would attack again?" asked Makoto.. 

"Setsuna did, but they did not. The Senshi of time is forbidden to reveal the future to even the dead." 

Makoto shivered slightly and looked up into the sky, "So if I accept you it will be not only my duty to protect you from Arago, but to fight him." 

"It would be your duty," confirmed Hoopu sounding sad. "I know how the prospect of another long battle must trouble you, but it is something that must be done." 

Makoto nodded mutely and then looked at Hoopu thoughtfully. To protect Hoopu would mean she'd have to fight again. However, it was something her father had obviously known and fought to protect. Hoopu had said that to hold the armor one had to accept it. If her father could accept the duty, then certainly Makoto could, right? 

A feeling of pride in her heritage, something Makoto had never truly experienced before, arose within her and a smile replaced her more solemn features. With a gleam of determination in her eyes, she turned to Hoopu and bowed slightly to the spirit who stood looking at her expectantly. 

"I Kino, Makoto hereby swear to protect the Youri from the hands of Arago and to use it to protect and not harm. By the name of the Kino line, I will not fail in my duties and accept all you have to offer me." 

"Then step forward and embrace me daughter of Teron Kino," ordered Hoopu with a smile as she opened her arms for a hug. 

Makoto stepped into Hoopu's arms and the spirit's arms closed around her. A gentle sensation of warmth curled around Makoto and she felt a gentle heat on her forehead. 

"Makoto, when you need me, call the words...." 

*************************************** 

Makoto awoke to the sensation of dropping as her body's muscles relaxed suddenly. She stared upwards feeling dazed and realized that the ceiling above her was not her own. Atop of that, the bed sheets were satin, not the flannel sheets she had on her own bed. Makoto sat up carefully and looked around trying to understand where she was. 

The room was sparsely furnished with a dresser, a mirror, and the bed she was in. There were four doors in the room, one on each wall. One was glass and open to a balcony, one was a closet door that was currently open, one was a door that was open to a bathroom, and the forth was closed and no doubt let to the rest of the house. 

"Where am I?" quested Makoto and looked down to her lap where one of her hands was gripped tightly around a glowing white object. "Hoopu!" 

She uncurled her fingers from around the Youri and laughed softly as it blinked a few times and then ceased to glow. 

"Good morning to you too," answered Makoto and slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed. 

The movement awoke a stiffness in her back and she groaned slightly as she became aware of pain in her lower back. She stood to her feet with a small grunt and slowly shuffled over bathroom to a large mirror hanging over the sink. Turning so her back was to the mirror she lifted her t-shirt and looked back to see a scar on her back and some minor bruises. 

"That scar wasn't there before," murmured Makoto in surprise, setting the Youri on the counter and twisting her arm back behind herself so she could gently trace the new scar. 

"Miss Kino?" called a soft voice in alarm. 

Makoto's eyes widened and she quickly dropped her shirt down as a young brown haired woman appeared in the bathroom doorway. The young woman had green eyes almost the same shade Makoto herself had, and looked about seventeen or eighteen. She appeared to be genuinely concern and Makoto smiled somewhat nervously. 

"How are you feeling?" asked the young woman, looking Makoto over carefully. 

"As well as to be expected I guess. Last I remember I had nearly got blasted by Anubis and was getting away." 

"Touma, Shin, and Seiji brought you in a few days ago," informed the young woman helpfully. "Seiji said the blast sent shrapnel flying into your back and he had to heal you. You've been unconscious for the past two days. By the way, my name is Nasuti Yagyu." 

"I guess the guys told you my name then," said Makoto as she shook Nasuti's hand. "Thank you for your hospitality." 

"It was no problem," answered Nasuti bluntly. "May I ask you a question?" 

"I don't see why you can't," answered Makoto, looked at the woman curiously. 

"Where did you get your Youri?" she asked pointing to the orb that sat on the counter. "The prophesy never spoke of it." 

Makoto grabbed the ball instinctively and shook her head, "I don't know about any prophesy and the Youri has been handed down from my ancestor according to Hoopu." 

"Your virtue?" asked Nasuti sounding surprised. 

"I know it's sounds funny, but it's the truth," answered Makoto and laughed, only to bend over as pain lanced through her back. 

"You're still hurting!' exclaimed Nasuti moving over to Makoto's side fretfully. "You should get back in bed!" 

Makoto gently batted Nasuti away and forced herself to stand up, "I'm alright. Maybe I just need something to eat. And if you don't mind, I also need to call my friends so they don't worry about me." 

Nasuti's brow furrowed doubtfully and Makoto smiled pleadingly, "Please?" 

"I'm not sure you should right now, but I'll show you where the phone is anyways," answered Nasuti reluctantly. "And while you call your friends I'll see about making you something to eat." 

"Thank you. I really appreciate it," thanked Makoto with a grin as she tucked the Youri into her jean pocket. 

"Thank me after I get you downstairs," chuckled Nasuti, moving to put one of Makoto's arms over her shoulder's. 

"I don't need to lean on you," objected Makoto quickly, waving her hands defensively. "I'm alright!" 

"I don't want you to agitate your back right now, Makoto," said Nasuti with a stern glare. "Even the guys know when to stay in bed after getting a major beating. Either you lean on me on the way down, or I make you stay in bed." 

"You win," mumbled Makoto reluctantly, not wishing to argue further with her hostess. 

Nasuti nodded and placed Makoto's arm over her shoulders. Makoto allowed herself to be led out of the bedroom and into a long hallway lined with doors on one side and windows on the other and to a flight of stairs. Halfway down, Makoto began to think that perhaps insisting on coming down was a bad idea. The pain in her back was increasing and she was beginning to feel tired. 

She was leaning more heavily on Nasuti by the time they reached the bottom stair and Makoto ignored the worried looks she was getting from Nasuti. Makoto was used to handling things on her own but she knew when it was time to let go of her pride and allow someone to help her out. 

"Hey Makoto's awake!" exclaimed Touma's voice from a room they were passing. 

Nasuti stopped and Makoto looked over to see five young men, a little boy, and a white tiger in a comfortable looking sitting room. Her eyes widened at the sight of the tiger and she watched it uncertain as to what she should do. 

"You don't have to worry about Byakuen," said the little boy from where he sat by the tiger. "He's cool." 

Makoto didn't feel very reassured but was unable to dwell on it as Nasuti began to lead her into the room. 

"Are you sure she should be up?" asked Shin, looking concerned. 

"She was rather insistent," answered Nasuti as she led Makoto towards a seat that was free near one of the large windows. 

"I said I was fine," objected Makoto, not bothering to mention the pain in her back. "You don't need to worry about me." 

Makoto lifted herself away from Nasuti's support and stubbornly forced herself to sit down on the chair on her own. However, she was unable to mask the small wince as the movement caused her back to throb a bit more. The boys looked unconvinced and Makoto was certain Shin would try to force her to get back to bed if she didn't do something quick. He had that mother hen look in his eyes that Minako had gotten once when Makoto had been sick. 

"So what are the rest of your names?" Makoto asked as a way of diversion. "I know Touma, Shin, Seiji, and Nasuti, but I don't know you three." 

The black haired youth who was probably the leader grinned, "I'm Ryo Sanada. That guy by the weights is Shuu Faun." 

"Yo," greeted the young man with a cheesy grin. 

"And I'm Jun Yamano," greeted the little boy looked at Makoto seriously. "Are you really a Ronin Warrior? The guys think that you might be one." 

"Jun," started Ryo sounding surprised but Makoto stopped him with a laugh. 

"It's ok," Makoto laughed seeing how ironic the question was. "I just found out the answer to that myself." 

Everyone looked at Makoto in surprise and she gently pulled out the Youri from her jean pockets. 

"So that _ was_ what Anubis was after when he attacked your apartment," deduced Touma. 

"I don't he knew about the Youri till he saw it with me," responded Makoto, shaking her head in disagreement. "He said that Arago had sent him to get me." 

"Do you think Arago didn't know Makoto had an armor?" asked Nasuti in surprise. 

"It's possible," agreed Seiji rubbing his chin. "However, Anubis probably told him about the tenth Youri by now." 

"Why would he want her then?" asked Shuu, crossing his arms as he scowled up at the ceiling. 

"Maybe my Sailor Senshi powers?" guessed Makoto glancing out the window with a slightly vacant expression on her face. _"Or perhaps vengeance on me because of Veradis?"_

"Makoto, may I ask you something?" asked Shin softly. 

"Sure." 

"If you didn't know the orb you were given was a Youri before Anubis attacked you, then how do you know what it is now?" 

Makoto looked at the orb in her hand a moment and then looked up at Shin with a slightly helpless expression. 

"This may sound kind of nuts, but when I was knocked out a spirit within the orb talked with me. It told me I was a holder of an armor called Whirlwind, and that it was once a part of an armor worn by Arago. Hoopu showed me a huge history about how the armor was made and asked me if I would continue to protect this tenth armor like my ancestors did." 

"That's not nuts," said Shuu abruptly. "I had a spirit talk to me too when I received my orb. The guy doesn't talk to me much since I first got it, though." 

"We all had a spirit talk to us," informed Shin, smiling slightly. 

"Yeah, kind of like a built in user's manual," laughed Ryo scratching the back of his head. "You find the orb, it tells you about the responsibility and how to call it and takes off till the next person comes along." 

Shuu snickered. 

"Nice analogy Ryo," laughed Touma as everyone began to laugh. 

The laughter continued a few moments till the room fell silent. Makoto watched curiously as the guys shared a number of looks and grins before Makoto's stomach suddenly rumbled. Everyone looked at her and she felt herself blush in embarrassment. 

"It's not like I've eaten in a few days," stated Makoto defensively with an embarrassed smile, as she absently rubbed her belly. 

"Dude, get her some food," exclaimed Shuu sounding mortified. "No one should be without something to eat that long! It's inhumane!" 

For a moment there was silence and then everyone began to laugh. And as they laughed Makoto began to feel more at ease with her new allies. They weren't the other Sailor Senshi, but Makoto had a feeling these people would become just as wonderful and dear to her as Usagi and the others. 

*************************************** 

"Isn't that cute?" whispered Nasuti looking down at the rug where Byakuen was resting with Jun laying asleep on his back and Makoto next to him with her head resting against the large cat's body. 

"They sure are," whispered Ryo with a grin. "I don't think I want to disturb them." 

"I don't think the floor is the best place for her to be sleeping right now," pointed out Shin as he rubbed Jun's head affectionately. "And Jun should sleep in a proper bed. Byakuen is a good pillow, but I don't think he wants to be stuck in one position all night." 

The white tiger nodded it's head and growled softly in agreement. 

"I'll take Jun up then," said Ryo as he got up from the couch and set down the magazine he'd been reading. "Good night everyone." 

"Good night Ryo, sleep well," answered Nasuti and watched as Ryo gently lifted the small boy in his arms and left the room before shutting off the laptop before her on the desk. "I guess I'll head to bed as well. Good night Shin. Good night Seiji. Don't stay up too late." 

Shin laughed softly, "Don't worry Nasuti. Sleep well." 

"Have a good night," echoed Seiji from where he sat by the fireplace. 

Nasuti left the room and Shin moved over to the fireplace to sit by Seiji. 

"She said that all the other senshi are in the United States right now," murmured Shin, looking at the dancing flames of the fireplace. "And she can't use her sailor powers because Anubis destroyed her transformation wand. She's not showing it, but I think she's rather confused about what she should do." 

"It's understandable considering she only found out about all of this today," answered Seiji glancing over to where Makoto slept contentedly next to Byakuen. 

He'd not mentioned it yet, but he was certain he'd met Makoto once before all of this. Shin, picking up on Seiji's thoughts through the armor bond they shared looked at him in surprise and then looked over at the slumbering girl. 

"Where?" 

"She was at one of my earlier kendo competitions. She was in the girl's division and I think she won first place that year," answered Seiji vaguely. "she sought me out after the award ceremony to congratulate me on my victory. I remember being surprised at how green her eyes were. Makoto never told me her name though. My grandfather showed up and led me off before we could exchange them. I didn't see Makoto at the next kendo competition and I never really thought about her again." 

Makoto stirred slightly at the sound of her name, and both young men watched as she slowly curled up closer to Byakuen and sighed softly. 

**~ She seemed surprised to learn that Arago attacked Shinjuku last month. ~** pathed Shin switching to mental communication so he wouldn't disturb Makoto's slumber. 

**~ It would seem the military did a good job of covering things up. ~ **agreed Seiji in disgust. **~ And since the people in Shinjuku don't remember being in captivity there's no one but us to prove what happened. ~**

Both young men gazed at the fire silently as memories of their battles returned to them. Shin glanced over to Makoto again and sighed saddly. 

**~ What's wrong? ~ **asked Seiji in concern, looking over the yari wielding warrior. 

**~ I think we should try to get Makoto up into her room. I am pretty sure Makoto was lying about how she was feeling. You may have been able to heal that wound in her back, but the trama is still there and she needs the proper rest if she's to recover right. ~**

Seiji nodded and looked over at Makoto in concern. He understood the wisdom is Shin's words. 

**~ I'll make sure she gets back up to her bed before I get there myself. ~**

Shin smiled appreciatively and stared at the fire again before he finally got to his feet with a sigh. 

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you in the morning Seiji," whispered Shin. 

"Right. Sleep well Shin," returned Seiji watching the trooper leave the room before getting to his feet as well. 

_ "Best get her up to her bed,"_ he thought to himself as he moved over to her slumbering form and very carefully scooped her up into his arms. 

For a moment she murmured a string of incoherent words and then she quieted. He walked out of the room leaving a pleased Byakuen and headed for Makoto's bedroom. When he was nearly there Makoto suddenly snuggled into Seiji's chest with an undetermined sound and he blushed slightly, pausing outside her bedroom door. For a moment he wondered what had possessed him to carry her up there but she stilled quickly. Relieved, he entered the room to find the bed sheets had been pulled back, no doubt by Shin, and was able to lay her on the bed without hindrance. 

_"Thank you Shin,"_ he thought gratefully as pulled the covers over her. 

A soft smile turned up onto her face as and Seiji looked at her curiously, wondering what she was dreaming about. She murmured something about her father and made a half whimpering sound of delight as she curled underneath the covers. He half smiled at the picture of beauty and innocence she projected and leaned down over her to plant a light kiss on her forehead like he used to do for his younger sister at home when he'd tuck her in. 

"Good night," he whispered feeling an odd feeling within him before he backed out of the room and gently closed the door. 

*TBC*

Author's Note: Here's the forth rewrite. I am changing a few facts from my original purpose, but they aren't going to be that drastic. Please review and give me your uptake on what you think. ^_^

Special Thanks to: Altheia, GirlChama (J-chan!), and Enzeru no Yami who have been kind enough to give me encouragement while I work on this rewrite. ^_^


	5. Part 5 : Bifuu no Hoopu { Gentle Breeze ...

blockquote  
  
Part 5 : Bifuu no Hoopu { Gentle Breeze of Hope }  
  
Makoto smiled softly as she sat on the front porch watching the five young men she'd come to know during the past week and Yuli give White Blaze a bath. However, White Blaze had had other ideas and escaped mostly dry, and the bath-time had turned more into a water fight between the males. She giggled as Sage had a bucket of water dumped on his head by Rowen that matted his hair down over both his eyes.  
  
She gazed off towards the lake as she remembered calling her friends. In all truth, only Setsuna had tried to call her again. The others had been too busy, and Setsuna hadn't been too worried for some odd reason. She'd talked to Mina, and told her what had taken place, and then retold the whole story to Setsuna who promised to tell Haruka and Michiru in private. With that over with, she'd given them Mia's number.  
  
A smile came over Makoto's face. Mia had asked her to stay with them. She'd even paid her landlady for the damages. Then she and the others had moved her possessions to Mia's house. Most of it had gone to the basement and attic, but a large portion was also placed in the guest room that had become Makoto's.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Makoto as she was brought out of her thought by a spray of water.  
  
Kento stood grinning at her with an empty bucket in his hands.  
  
"Kento! You're going to pay!" she shouted.  
  
Kento laughed and she jumped to her feet. She swung over the bannister, to his surprise, and began to chase him towards the lake.  
  
"Go Makoto!" shouted Cye as Makoto began to catch up.  
  
Makoto laughed as the others joined in cheering for her.  
  
"You're going down Kento!" she shouted cheerfully as she suddenly lunged forward and caught him around the legs.  
  
"Ouch," said Kento with a grunt as he hit the ground.  
  
Makoto giggled and jumped to her feet, "I still owe you for the soaking Kento."   
  
Kento had a split moment to get to his knees before Makoto was lifting him into the air and running for the lake. His eyes were wide with surprise as she carried him the last few yards and threw him into the water. He came up from the water sputtering and then stared at her in surprise as she laughed.  
  
"I didn't know you were that strong!" he exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Makoto stopped laughing and her face turned red in embarrassment.   
  
'I thought I was trying to be more feminine!' she thought in disgrace. 'And now I'm rough housing!'  
  
"Makoto?" asked Kento, worried at her face. "It's ok. I'm not hurt or anything."  
  
Makoto didn't answer but turned and ran towards the house.  
  
"That was great..." started Cye but was surprised when a very red faced Makoto ran past him and the others and into the house.  
  
  
Mia gently tapped on the door to Makoto's room. She heard a muffled 'come-in" and entered, shutting the door quietly behind her.  
  
"Are you ok Makoto?" she asked, walking over to where Makoto laid on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Makoto sighed and looked at Mia, "Yeah. Just disappointed in myself."  
  
"Why? For dumping Kento in the lake."  
  
Makoto answered with a miserable nod.  
  
"Why would you be ashamed of that. You should be proud of your strength," said Mia in surprise.  
  
Makoto didn't answer and Mia silently left the room, sensing Makoto needed to be alone.  
  
  
  
  
"Makoto Kino," echoed a voice in the mists.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Makoto.  
  
"I am the ancient," said the voice, as a figure slowly materialized in the mists.  
  
"The one Mia spoke to me of."  
  
"I am." said the Ancient. "And I have come to tell you to find the source of your power."  
  
"Isn't Hoopu the source."  
  
"No." said Hoopu, appeared out of the mists from behind the ancient. "I am merely the spirit who watches your armor."  
  
"Could Hoopu show me?" asked Makoto looking to the Ancient.  
  
"No. It's is your job to find the source of your power," said the Ancient.   
  
"But.." started Makoto.  
  
"No, Makoto. He's right." said Hoopu gently.  
  
Makoto sighed and lowered her head, "All right."  
  
  
  
Sunlight split into the room and Makoto sat up. For a moment she gazed sleepily towards the clock and then she jumped out of bed.  
  
"I need to tell the others about that dream!" she exclaimed and began to change into her cloths.   
  
She was downstairs less then five minutes later. There was a lone note on the counter and she quickly read it.  
  
"They've all gone too." she said quietly. "Mia and Yuli aren't here either."  
  
She went to the back door and put on her shoes without any further words and left the house, making sure to lock it after her.  
  
*Find the source of your power* echoed the Ancients thoughts in her mind.  
  
Makoto looked upwards at the sky and a gentle breeze blew through her hair.  
  
"The wind." she murmured. "How do you find the wind."  
  
She walked down the lake side and sat down, closing her eyes. Slowly she fell into meditation, just as Rei had taught her to calm her after the harder battles. The wind picked up around her and her kanji flared up on her forehead.   
  
Her eyes opened and a smile came over her face.   
  
"Maybe.."   
  
She stood up and pulled the armor ball from her pocket.   
  
"Armor of Whirlwind! Dao Kibou!" she shouted throwing it into the air.  
  
Her subarmor was on her an instant and then cherry blossoms and silk ribbons fluttered about her as her armor came about her. A moment later she stood in a sleek, aerodynamic armor of a pearl color. She looked down into the water at her reflection.  
  
"I definitely like this more than the skimp senshi uniform." she said with a small laugh.  
  
The wind blew past, reminding her of her purpose and she became serious.   
  
"Now to find myself a storm." she murmured in a set fashion as she began to run, swifter than the human eye could see, the winds seeming to give her wings.  
  
  
  
A few hours later she stood on the point of Boso Peninsula looking out at Pacific Ocean. Around her a large storm rages, casting high speed winds around her. However, she was unaffected by the winds, standing unmoving on the precocious perch on the rock she'd chosen.  
  
Three times she'd felt something happen while she'd been on route to where the armor had led her. Without understanding, she knew it had to do with the others. Lightning struck and her thoughts turned to when she'd still had her scout powers.  
  
Even now her broken wand was in her pocket beneath the armors she wore. Would she ever be Sailor Jupiter again? Light laughter penetrated the wails of the wind and Makoto say cherry blossoms seeming to come from no where.  
  
Instantly she was on alert and jumped to a stone pillar a number of feet away, the wind carrying her. She landed and turned to see a bolt of light striking where she'd stood.  
  
"You'll have to be faster if you want to hit me!" shouted Makoto, her voice ringing over the winds that seemed to accompany her voice.  
  
Clouds parted above and a female fell down and landed gracefully on another pillar nearby.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Makoto, crossing her arms.  
  
"I am Lady Kayura of the Dynasty." said the woman with a small smirk.  
  
Makoto's arms moved behind her and she unsheathed the sword that hung from her back. She held it before her green eyes narrowed.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Your armor." said Kayura. "Surrender yourself."  
  
"Why should I?" demanded Makoto, controlling the rage building within her.  
  
"We have the Ronins Hardrock, Torrent.." Kayura paused and smiled, "And Halo."  
  
Makoto's eyes flashed with anger, "If you harm them you will die."  
  
Kayura smirked again and Makoto growled. The woman's attitude was getting on her nerves.  
  
~Don't let her provoke you. She wants you to grow angry.~ called Hoopu's voice.  
  
Makoto forced herself to calm and stared hard at Kayura, "You're plan won't work Dynasty Witch. Go back to Talpa and tell him he isn't getting the Whirlwind armor!"  
  
"Don't underestimate me." said Kayura, her voice showing no trace of her previous mirth. "I can take you easily."  
  
"I'd like to see you try." said Makoto.  
  
Kayura raised her swords, "Star Sword Scream!"  
  
Makoto leaped into the air and the wind carried her to another pillar moments before her previous pillar exploded.  
  
"Like I said Kayura, you've got to be faster." taunted Makoto and raised her more traditional sword. "Now, care to test you swordsmanship, or are you afraid that I could beat you."  
  
Kayura studied her a moment and nodded, a strange glint in her eye. Makoto wondered if Kayura had guessed that Makoto didn't know her own sure-kill.  
  
Kayura leaped through the air and slashed down at Makoto with her katana. Makoto blocked with her sword and kicked Kayura away fiercely, surprising the older woman with her strength. Makoto followed Kayura as she fled to another pillar, attacking with her sword.  
  
Single minutes turned to ten as they danced about eachother, leaping from pillar to pillar in the wind, the rain now falling around them, making it harder to fight. Suddenly Makoto lost her footing and fell from her pillar. She fell down towards the ground, but was stopped when a white light radiated from her armor and created a sphere around her.   
  
She floated a moment and then she touched the ground. Kayura stood above watching her speculatively a moment and then jumped down after her. Once again the sword play ensued, both fighting with silent fury, neither relenting for the other.  
  
~Makoto, you need your sure-kill if you are to win this round.~   
  
'How?' she asked between a parry.   
  
~Use the power of your armor~  
  
'I don't understand!'   
  
Makoto shoved Kayura away from her with a back kick and ran a few steps away, panting for breath.  
  
~Look within yourself and around you.~  
  
'What?'  
  
Makoto ducked under one of Kayura's swords and used her own to block the second.  
  
~Have hope.~  
  
Kayura jumped away and looked at Makoto, panting slightly less than Makoto was.  
  
"This ends now." said Kayura, raising her katanas.  
  
Makoto closed her eyes and raised her sword.   
  
"I can do this." she whispered. "I can do this. I have to do this."  
  
Slowly the kanji of hope appeared upon her forehead and her armor began to glow. She opened her eyes.  
  
"Spiral Whirlwind!"  
  
Winds suddenly gathered about her and began to glow with energy. Kayura stood awestruck a second and then jumped away, right as Makoto swung her sword in Kayura's direction. The winds tore away from where Makoto stood and slammed into Kayura's retreating form, the energy in the attack lacing about her.  
  
Kayura screamed in pain and landed against a pillar. Then she stood to her feet in anger and turned.  
  
"Makoto!" shouted a voice beyond the winds.  
  
"You will lose in the end." said Kayura and vanished.  
  
Makoto stared a moment and then leaned against a pillar wearily, feeling drained.  
  
"Makoto! You're ok!" exclaimed a relieved voice.  
  
Makoto felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and she looked back to see Ryo grinning at her in relief with Rowen not close behind.  
  
"Hey guys." she said gently right before passing out from exhaustion.  
  
  
  
Part 6 : Into the Dynasty  
  
  
Makoto awoke stiffly and sat up, surprised to see she was still in full armor.   
  
"Good morning!" exclaimed Yuli cheerfully, jumping up at the end of her bed.  
  
"Hello Yuli," said Makoto. "What's going on?"  
  
"Rowen and Ryo are downstairs arguing" said Yuli. "They've been talking ever since they brought you home last night."  
  
"Oh," said Makoto softly as she slowly got out of the bed and stretched her stiff muscles.   
  
"I'm going to my room," said Yuli quickly, and ran out, leaving a picture on the floor.  
  
Makoto walked over and saw it was a stick figure drawing of all the Ronins, including her at the end with Yuli, Mia, and White Blaze sitting nearby. She smiled and placed it on her bed side table before leaving the room with a slightly stiff gait.  
  
She walked downstairs and followed the sounds of the heated argument.  
  
"We need to get them where they're in unfamiliar territory," said Rowen.  
  
Makoto walked into the room behind them and walked to the basket of fruit that sat by the sink.  
  
"I agree, but I don't know if we can beat them! Makoto took a bad beating last night and we're down three other warriors!"  
  
"I dished out pretty good too," commented Makoto dryly as she grabbed an apple.  
  
Both young men in sub-subarmor swung around and looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Good morning," she greeted, not smiling. "So what's the plan?"  
  
"We're going to draw the warlords out into the open," said Rowen. "Fight them in our element, not theirs."   
  
"If you're feeling well enough," put in Ryo quickly.  
  
"Takes more than the likes of Kayura to beat me up," said Makoto with a smirk. "I'm in if it means I get a crack at Cale."  
  
"Cale?" asked Ryo in surprise.  
  
"Let's just say I owe him a few," said Makoto darkly.  
  
  
  
Makoto sat silently in the back of Mia's jeep, listening to Yuli chatter to Ryo while Mia drove. Rowen merely stared out at the passing scenery, lost in his own thoughts. Makoto didn't blame him, things were happening so quickly.   
  
The Ancient had appeared to them, only it hadn't been the Ancient, but Anubis, the former Warlord of Cruelty. He's taken the Ancient's place, having left Talpa's side. They'd demanded that he taken them to the Netherworld to help free their friends, only for him to admit that he couldn't.  
  
Makoto had wanted to cry right then, but had remained hopeful that Anubis could find a way to get them there, even as he had promised he would.   
  
'Sage. Hold out, please.' she sent out.  
  
She was surprised when that plea was answered.  
  
"He's a survivor. Don't worry," said Rowen softly.  
  
"What?" whispered Makoto looking at him in surprise.  
  
He blinked towards the trees and looked back at her.  
  
"You just wished Sage well right?"  
  
"Yeah, but no aloud" said Makoto in a low voice.  
  
"That's something the armors let us do," said Rowen quietly. "We can talk to eachother like that sometimes."  
  
White Blaze let out a low growl and Mia suddenly slammed her breaks, sending the car skidding in a 360. It stopped and Ryo, Rowen, and Makoto saw Kayura standing with the Star Swords in her hands.  
  
"To Arms!" shouted Ryo, jumping out of the jeep with Makoto and Rowen close behind.  
  
"Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin!" shouted Ryo, and transformed.  
  
"Armor of Strata! Dao Inoachi!" shouted Rowen, transforming next.  
  
"Armor of Whirlwind! Dao Kibou!" shouted Makoto, following in her transformation.  
  
"It's good to see you all again," said Kayura.   
  
"To bad it'll be short lived," said Rowen sharply.  
  
Kayura smirked and stood her ground as Ryo raised his katanas and connected them.  
  
"Flare Up Now!"  
  
The fire was shot at Kayura, but she dodged it easily.  
  
"Arrow Shockwave!" shouted Rowen as he aimed his arrow at Kayura and fired the high energy attack at her.  
  
She once again avoid it and Makoto began to run forward, raising her sword. Kayura raised hers and they clashed against Makoto's.   
  
"Ready for a rematch?" asked Makoto of the older woman. "Or are you getting to old to give a good fight?"  
  
Kayura's eyes narrowed and she began to attack more fervently. Makoto went on defensive and found herself flying away from a back kick from Kayura.   
  
Ryo was up against Kayura a split moment later, dueling with his katanas against hers. Ryo backed away as Rowen shot another arrow.   
  
Kayura evaded and leaped through the air to land before Rowen. He lifted his bow and blocked her swords as she swung them down upon him and then was thrown back as she kicked him away. Makoto ran to Kayura in one swift moment and knocked her away from Rowen as she'd pursued him, pressing her sword into Kayura's.  
  
Ryo came up behind her and swiped downwards at her left arm, but she blocked with the sword in that hand, using the right to continue fighting Makoto. Ryo backed off as Kayura let out a surprising yell and Makoto was caught off guard as Kayura smashed her fist into her open face and then kicked her away forcefully.  
  
Makoto landed on her back and Ryo and Rowen came up beside her.  
  
"Star Sword Scream!" shouted Kayura, releasing her blast at slightly unprepared group with her swords.  
  
Suddenly Anubis was before them with his staff raised. The staff glowed and the blast was redirected, creating a pillar of energy.  
  
"Look out!" screamed Mia as the pillar moved forward towards the Ronins.  
  
Makoto's widened and she prepared to run when she was engulfed along with the other Ronins.  
  
  
  
Makoto stood agape, looking around the beautiful landscape around her.  
  
"This can't be the Netherworld." she murmured in surprise.  
  
"It has to be," said Rowen looking around in surprise.  
  
Ryo couldn't speak, he was so taken the it's beauty.  
  
"It's hard to believe anything so evil could live here," said Makoto softly.  
  
"I know what you mean," agreed Ryo as they began to walk towards a large gate.  
  
Ryo led them through and they paused once more, taken by the immense beauty of the land. Winds blew past and a feeling that Makoto had come to know well crept up her.  
  
"Spirits," she murmured, looking around, while bringing her sword out from it's sheath at her hip.  
  
Ryo and Rowen also tensed and they watched as winds swirled and darkened into a face.  
  
"What are you?" demanded Ryo.  
  
"We are the priest of the Netherworld." it answered.  
  
"What do you want?" Ryo demanded further.  
  
"We only ask for peace. We don't wish to see our land in war. Please, just enjoy the beauty of our lands."  
  
"Peace nothing," said Rowen. "You've got our friends and we want them back."  
  
"We'll fight the entire Dynasty army if we have too," said Ryo fiercely.  
  
"So be it," said the face, and dispersed.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Rowen as they moved onwards again.  
  
"Sailor Mars is a Priestess. Some of her influence in supernatural had to rub off some way," joked Makoto lightly.  
  
"No really," said Ryo, interested. "Do you have ESP like Sage?"  
  
Makoto shook her head, "No. Just two and half years of fighting demons to other scouts."  
  
"That long?" asked Rowen in surprise.  
  
Makoto nodded and gazed at the sword in her hand.  
  
"Gee," said Ryo, sympathetically. "Is there ever a break for you?"  
  
Makoto gave him a half smile, "Not really. We just finished our largest battle a few moths ago."  
  
"And they're all on vacation while your fighting again," said Rowen. "Sounds like you got the short end."  
  
Makoto smiled, "No. I think the armor is worth it. Now I can say I'm stronger that Sailor Uranus."  
  
Rowen snickered and Ryo laughed outright. Makoto wrinkled her brow and then blushed.  
  
"Don't ever do that in her presence or she'd knock your head in." warned Makoto.   
  
~ RYO WATCH OUT! ~  
  
Ryo's eyes widened and he looked at Rowen and Makoto, who'd also heard it.  
  
"They are alive!" exclaimed Makoto, her face breaking in a hopeful smile.  
  
Ryo grinned and raised his katanas.   
  
"Let's go get them!"  
  
"Yeah!" shouted Makoto raising her sword.  
  
"All right!" seconded Rowen, lifting his bow.  
  
/blockquote 


	6. Part 7 : Ronins 1 - Dynasty 0 - Part 8...

Part 7 : Ronins 1 - Dynasty 0  
  
  
"Here they come!" shouted Makoto, using the winds to hold her up in the air.  
  
Rowen stood below her, unaffected by her winds and Ryo stood a few feet away, holding a tree. Makoto was lowered to the ground and she and Rowen ran over to Ryo. All around them were Dynasty Soldiers.  
  
"What are they waiting for?" muttered Rowen under his breath.  
  
Makoto could only agree.  
  
"Makoto could blow them away with her wind," said Ryo with a grin in her direction.  
  
Makoto smirked, "Then who would fight us?"  
  
The Dynasty Soldiers parted in their view and a man walked forward, holding two swords. Makoto's eyes narrowed and she pulled out her sword and raised it before her while at her Ryo pulled out his katanas and Rowen his bow and arrows.  
  
"Talpa must be out of Warlords if he's sending guys like you out!" shouted Ryo in challenge to the newcomer.  
  
"I have more tricks then you know, child," responded the man. "I am General Dara of the Dynasty. My Lord Talpa wants you and your armors. Surrender peacefully..."  
  
"And you won't be hurt?" shouted Rowen. "As if we haven't heard that before."  
  
Dara smiled, seeming to be glad that that had been their choice.  
  
"As you wish!" he shouted. "Dynasty Soldiers! Attack!"  
  
"Don't loose sight of each other!" said Ryo quickly as Dynasty seemed to swarm towards them like a hive of bees.  
  
Makoto breathed in deeply and met the swords and chains of the enemy. She hadn't realized she'd been separated from the others till a large explosion   
ripped up into the air from her far left.   
  
"Spiral Whirlwind!"  
  
Winds were suddenly surrounding her and her sword, and she pointed it at the Dynasty soldiers. The energy laced wind tore away from her with terrific power, and smashed into the Dynasty soldiers. She slowly began to turn, focussing on keeping her sure-kill activated. She continued her rotation till all the soldiers around her were destroyed.   
  
"Next!" she called with a mock laugh and watched as another batch took the place of the previous.   
  
"It has to be illegal to have this much fun," she joked as she once again used her sure kill in the previous manner.   
  
A new wave surrounded her, much larger than the previous ones and her face grew grave as the soldiers rushed her from all sides. Then, just when it   
looked like she was in for it they began to part away from her. A moment later she saw Dara and Ryo suddenly push into her little fighting area. Ryo shoved Dara away with his swords and jumped away, unknowingly landing before Makoto.  
  
"Ryo, where's Rowen?" she asked him as he used her sword to blast a soldier away.  
  
Ryo started and glanced back, "Makoto! Glad to see you. How you been?"  
  
Makoto giggled and then gasped as Ryo suddenly lifted her and leaped into the air. She looked downwards to see the spot they'd inhabited explode in bright light that could have only been from Sage's attack.  
  
"SAG..."  
  
"It's not him," said Ryo quickly. "Dara's swords are tapped into the guys power somehow and he's able to use their attacks."  
  
"Where's Rowen?" asked Makoto, as he set her down and fought against her back.   
  
"I don't know. He was here for a while, and then he took off on a horse!"  
  
Makoto didn't miss the sound of anger in Ryo's voice, but before she could say anything Ryo tensed up.  
  
"Ryo, what's wrong?" she asked in fright.  
  
Suddenly he began to scream. She and the army suddenly backed away and Makoto felt her kanji begin to glow on her forehead.  
  
~Hope~   
  
Makoto felt her powers drain from her in alarm and then looked at Ryo who's armor was glowing.   
  
"Armor of Inferno!" he screamed.  
  
She covered her eyes as a bright flash erupted and then blinked when the light returned to normal, revealing Ryo in an awesome new armor. White, red   
and black decorated the massive armor that hid all but Ryo's rage filled eyes. She unconsciously moved further away from him and watched as Dara boldly appeared.  
  
Two swords appeared in his hands, large, double bladed katanas that glowed with an unnatural, white light. Instinctively, Makoto recognized them as the focus of her powers, mingled with this new armor of Inferno.  
  
Makoto was about to shout something to Ryo when something sharp pierced her from behind. She screamed in pain and turned to find a dynasty soldier with a broken spear. Her sword swung out and a moment later it's hollow head rolled on the ground.   
  
She stumbled a moment and then fell to her knees as her eyes caught sight of Ryo battling Dara.  
  
'So this is how it ends. After everything I've fought for,' was her final though right before she fell face down, a broken spear shaft embedded in her back through the armor.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Makoto's eyes flew open to see Rowen kneeling beside her. She sat up and winced as her head momentarily swam.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" asked Ryo looking at her in concern.  
  
"Yeah," said Makoto slowly rubbing the back of her head. "What happened?"  
  
"I beat Dara with the Inferno Armor and the new Soul Swords of Fervor" informed Ryo, not looking too worse for ware.  
  
"New swords?" echoed Makoto, having a sudden suspicion.  
  
"Yeah. They had more power," said Ryo. "Rowen thinks it had to do with the fact that you gave me power too."  
  
"How'd you know I gave you power."  
  
"You fainted," said Rowen with a smirk. "And a simple spear went through your subarmor."   
  
Makoto blinked slightly and then slowly managed to get to her feet with a grin.  
  
"So, other than beating the ugly guy, what happened while I was out?"  
  
"Well, when I say Rowen run off, what he'd been doing was finding the guys," said Ryo, looking slightly ashamed. "He was able to use one of his arrows to somehow channel their armor's energies to me."  
  
Makoto nodded, her smile faltering, "I guess that can be a good thing. At least we know where the others are now."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dara is dead, Master Talpa," reported Kayura gravely. "And the swords are destroyed."  
  
Talpa didn't say anything, but watched as the three free Ronins walked up to his castle's doors.  
  
"Talpa's going to wish he never messed with us," said Makoto angrily.   
  
"Yeah and with Ryo's new attack Talpa's going down," agreed Rowen.  
  
Ryo laughed and the three entered the castle while Talpa began to laugh darkly.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 8 : Battles, Traps, and Reunions  
  
"I'm positive we've passed this way before," said Rowen, his face drawn in concern.  
  
Ryo stopped a few feet up ahead along side Rowen as Makoto stopped a few feet behind them.  
  
"What kind of person builds a maze in a castle," grumbled Makoto crossly, folding her arms.  
  
Rowen and Ryo ignored the comment and she took the time to look up at the distant ceiling. Silently, she prayed that Sage and the others weren't hurt. She smiled half heartedly as she thought about the violet eyes that had seemed to swallow her up when she gazed into them.  
  
Footsteps echoed in the passage behind them and Makoto exchanged a worried look with her friends. Wordlessly, Ryo waved a hand and they began to sprint down the dim corridor again till they entered a large chamber with five openings.  
  
"Which way now?" asked Makoto, her green eyes narrowed.  
  
"We're going to have to split up," said Rowen after a moment.  
  
"No!" said Ryo firmly. "We're not splitting up. We need to stay together."  
  
Soft laughter filled the room and suddenly the openings began to close.  
  
"Run for it!" shouted Makoto. "We need to get out of this room!"  
  
Rowen and Ryo were ahead of her and had begun to run for an opening, unfortunately, they were different openings. Figuring that they were splitting up after all Makoto began to head for the opening next to the one Rowan had run through. Unfortunately for her, the opening slid shut before she could escape.  
  
More laughter filled the room as the final opening sealed shut.  
  
"Kayura." Makoto spoke through clenched teeth as the young woman appeared in the center of the room.  
  
Kayura smiled evilly, her swords gleaming in her hands. Makoto pulled out her sword and raised it at the still smiling Kayura.  
  
"Aren't you going to fight?" she challenged, when Kayura still didn't move.  
  
Kayura didn't answer and Makoto leapt forward, aiming for Kayura's head. She brought the sword down swiftly and then blinked in surprise as it passed right through her.  
  
"What.... a holograph?" she exclaimed, pulling back a few steps and staring at the image.  
  
Suddenly there was a soft swoosh behind her and she turned, swords raised in time to barely block a sword from the real Kayura.  
  
"You're going down this time Kayura," said Makoto fiercely, her emerald eyes flashing.  
  
"Unlikely mortal. You like your friends will fall, and you will have no one to help you this time," said Kayura with an evil laugh as she pushed away from Makoto.  
  
"STAR SWORD SCREAM!"  
  
"SPIRAL WHIRLWIND!"   
  
The two attacks collided and a large explosion slammed both fighters up against the walls. Makoto pushed away first and charged forward with her sword raised. Kayura recovered quickly also, and used a sudden push from the wall to move into Makoto's blow aggressively.   
  
Makoto's sword held Kayura's two for a moment and they pushed away from each other.  
  
"SPIRAL WHI...."  
  
Started Makoto but stopped when Kayura suddenly leaped up into the air, out of her range. Makoto raised her sword and warded off Kayura as she descended behind her and spun around, kicking Kayura away with a spin kick. Kayura tumbled, but flipped back up onto her feet.  
  
Kayura smiled again and crossed her swords. Makoto prepared to attack but froze as the floor beneath her began to quake.   
  
"What's happening?" she murmured looking at Kayura who was watching her.  
  
Then, without warning the floor beneath her gave way and she plummeted into darkness.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Makoto groaned and blinked in surprise, "What happened?"  
  
She sat up and grew alarmed as she realized she was inside a cage. She jumped her to feet and ran to the bars and discovered that it was also a suspended cage that was hanging above a pit.  
  
"Makoto! You're awake," came a familiar and relieved voice from another side of the room.  
  
"Sage!" exclaimed Makoto struggling to her feet and moving to the other side. "Cye! Kento! Are you all right?"   
  
Sage, who was chained to a round pillar and facing grinned, "We're fine."  
  
"How about you Makoto?" called Cye from Sage's left. "What happened?"  
  
"Rowen, Ryo, and I stormed the castle...."  
  
"You did what?" exclaimed three voices.  
  
Makoto laughed nervously, "We stormed the castle. The ancient is really the guy you guys called Anubis. He opened the gate when we were ambushed by Kayura and we came in to try and get you guys."  
  
Sage groaned, "Who's bright idea was it to come after us? Now you're caught and Ryo and Rowen could be at any moment."  
  
Makoto sighed and placed her head against the bars, "Don't worry Sage. I'm sure they'll get us out. If there's one thing I've learned, it's to have faith in your friends."  
  
She sat down by the bars and closed her eyes, wishing she'd done better.  
  
"So how were you caught?" asked Kento.   
  
"Kayura managed to split us up and then opened up some kind of trap door while I was fighting her," said Makoto crossly. "She's a coward."  
  
Kento chuckled and Cye outright laughed while Sage smiled slightly.  
  
"How long was I out?"   
  
"Since you were brought in here..." mused Cye, "I guess about two hours, but that's just a guess."  
  
"We haven't really been able to keep track of time in here," said Kento.  
  
Makoto sighed again, 'Come on guys. It's up to you!'  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After what had seemed days, Makoto finally managed to fall asleep. Her nerves were high and she'd felt like screaming her head off while trying to encourage the other three in the dungeon. She was glad to see them, but she wished they would be more positive. Her mind slipped into a calming dream, the sound of water soothing her mind.  
  
"I feel like I'm floating," she murmured her eyes closed in peaceful pleasure. "I hope I never wake up."  
  
She smiled to herself, listening to the gentle swishing sounds of the water that swirled around her. Her brow scrunched at the sounds of fighting that was now mixing with the sounds of the water. Curious, she opened her eyes and found herself rising from the waters.  
  
'Help Ryo,' came the ancient's voice within her mind.  
  
"Look it's the others!" shouted Yuli's voice.  
  
Makoto looked towards him and smiled slightly, stepping out of the pool of water with her sword raised.  
  
"What happened?" asked Rowen in surprise, holding his bow in his hand.  
  
"Don't question good things," said Kento, glaring over towards Kayura as his hankyu gleamed in his hand. "Just take them as is."  
  
"IRON ROCK CRUSHER!"  
  
The large attacked roared towards Kayura and she laughed evilly as she deflected it with ease.  
  
"You're all lost if that's the best you can do Ronins!" she jeered.  
  
"Mia. Yuli. Stay behind us," whispered Makoto moving before the two protectively and not trying to understand how they and White Blaze had gotten in.  
  
"That's what you think Kayura," said Ryo, undaunted. "You're not going to beat all of us."  
  
Kayura smiled and pointed to her left as the three Warlords appeared.  
  
"Who said it was just me you were fighting."  
  
The three Warlords leaped forward and Makoto found herself facing Cale.  
  
"Hello girl," he said with an evil leer from behind his helmet. "Today is the day you die."  
  
Makoto once again felt herself falling as the floor opened from beneath her. This time, however, her armor glowed with a pure white light and her decent was slowed till she landed on the ground in a pitch black room. The armor stopped glowing and she raised her sword as a soft sound behind her startled her.  
  
"Where are you Cale?" she demanded, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness.  
  
A foot smashed into her back and she went stumbling forward and against a wall. She pushed away and ducked, hearing a faint swoosh as something passed over her head. She immediately gabbed upwards and heard the sound of clashing metal. She was shoved away and once again everything was still.  
  
"BLACK LIGHTNING SLASH!"  
  
Makoto screamed in pain as the attack struck her from the left and she went flying up against a wall, leaving an imprint. She was roughly yanked from the wall and thrown across the room, bouncing twice on the ground before coming to a stop against the other wall. She groaned in pain and pushed herself up as quick as she could.   
  
She heard the sound of something moving quickly and moved away in time to avoid a cut by Cale's sword. She once again moved her sword of against his and kicked forward, pushing him away.   
  
'I won't lose to him...'  
  
"SPIRAL WHIRLWIND!"   
  
The light from her attack illuminated part of the darkness as she slowly rotated about, hitting Cale as he tried to move away. He shouted out in pain and she lowered her sword, the attack's light vanishing and returning her to the darkness.  
  
However, she ran towards the place that Cale had been hit at, her sword ready.  
  
She met his prepared sword and they clashed together in a terrific clang that echoed quite loudly. Then she shoved forward against his sword unexpectantly and ran her sword up through the arm armor. He screamed in pain and backed away.  
  
"This ends now!" he shouted angrily.   
  
Makoto didn't have a chance to move as Cale's sure kill sent her flying into the wall, followed by a second that caused her to scream in pain. Cale advanced as he pummeled her with yet a third blow.  
  
"Leave her alone!" shouted a voice suddenly as a light spread through the darkness.  
  
Cale was blasted away from Makoto in mid swing and Makoto looked over through pain filled eyes to see Sage running forward, his large sword raised and his eyes narrowed angrily. Makoto struggled to her feet, leaning heavily against the wall for support as she watched Sage attack Cale ferociously.  
  
"You may have won this time Halo, but I will return," hissed Cale before vanishing into the shadows.  
  
The rest of the darkness lifted and Sage ran over to Makoto in concern.  
  
"Makoto, are you all right?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern.  
  
Makoto gave him a shaky grin but her eyes shining, "Hey. I just fought a Dark Warlord and survived. You don't need to worry about me."  
  
Sage sighed and gently took her arm and placed it over his shoulder, "Let's get you back to the others so we can get out of this place."  
  
Makoto blushed slightly at the close proximity but smiled, "Sounds good to me."  
  
"Makoto!" called out Ryo's voice.  
  
Makoto grinned and gave a pathetic wave as Ryo, Rowen, Anubis, and Kento met them at the entrance of the room, "Hey guys. What's happening?"  
  
  
TBC 


	7. Part 9 : Prelude to the Final Battle

Author's Note : I know it's been taking me a while to write this story lately,   
but there is a reason. I am currently working on a rewrite. Yes, A rewrite. I   
have things I want to change and details to add. I also want to add more   
perspectives to the story, not just from Makoto or an occassional view from   
one of her new allies. However I am still writing. After this particular part,   
I am only going to have three more parts to this story. That's it. Enjoy! ~Dera  
  
~@~  
  
Part 9 : Prelude to the Final Battle  
  
~@~  
  
  
  
  
"You're hurt," said Ryo, looking displeased as Makoto was helped over by   
Sage.  
  
"I'm ok," said Makoto defensively. "Just a bit knocked around."  
  
Ryo, Kento, and Sage looked at her doubtfully and she folded her arms.   
But before she could say anything Anubis stepped forward.  
  
"I suggest we return to assist Strata and Torrent against Lady Kayura."  
  
Everyone looked at him in a surprised silence and then almost as one,   
they started running, Ryo taking the lead. Makoto took up the rear till they   
came back into the room where she had fallen from earlier. She was pleased to   
see that although Cye and Rowen looked a bit roughed up that they were all   
right. However, she was displeased to see that Kayura was still looking   
unscathed.  
  
'I guess that is going to be remedied soon enough.' Makoto thought   
drawing out her sword her eyes focusing on Kayura, "Spiral Whirlwind!"  
  
Kayura turned and leaped out of the way. Makoto didn't waste words as   
she ran forward and instantly met Kayura as she once again landed.  
  
~Keep her busy a moment Mako.~ range Sage's voice in her head.  
  
Makoto's eyes widened momentarily at the call and then lowered in a   
focused glare as she fought harder. Suddenly Kayura got the upper hand as she  
shoved her swords against Makoto, pressing her against the wall with the   
swords under her neck.   
  
"Your life is mine," she hissed.  
  
Suddenly Makoto heard Ryo once again releasing an almost primal scream   
and she felt her own armor tugging away.  
  
~Hope.~  
  
The moment her kanji appeared on her forehead Kayura backed away in   
surprise and Makoto slid weakly to the ground, reverting to subarmor. She   
looked confused a moment and looked back, her eyes widening as she took in   
Ryo in the Inferno Armor. Makoto was unable to look away as Ryo attacked   
Kayura furiously, barely giving her a chance to defend. The swords clashed   
with lightning speed, and the fighters bounced against with resounding   
clashes that echoed throughout the room.   
  
"She's loosing!" thought Makoto, her kanji glowing brightly.  
  
She slowly lifted herself to her feet, using the wall for support as she   
watched Sage moving towards her.  
  
~Are you alright?~ he pathed to her.  
  
She nodded, ~ Never better....~  
  
She cut herself off as she saw Kayura flung to the ground, her chest   
plate skittering with a metallic clang across the floor. Ryo raised the Soul   
Swords, his eyes blazing and Makoto's breath caught.   
  
"Where am I?" asked Kayura in confusion, her voice much softer than it   
had been before.  
  
Ryo didn't stop to think as he swung his swords down and Makoto felt her   
stomach drop.  
  
"Stop!" came a firm shout as Anubis suddenly flashed before Ryo and   
blocked his swords with the staff he held.  
  
Everything in the room went silent, and no one moved. Then Yuli let out a   
small gasp as the Jewel of Life burst into light from the rope around his   
neck. Immediately Anubis turned to the stunned and slightly frightened Kayura   
sitting on the ground.  
  
"Kayura, do you know who you are?" he asked sincerely.  
  
The young woman looked genuinely confused, "I am Lady Kayura of the   
Dynasty. Priestess of Emperor Talpa."  
  
"No." said Anubis, softly, but firmly. "Think harder. Talpa was   
controlling you. He was making you fight for him!"  
  
Kayura looked upset and she closed her eyes. Meanwhile Ryo moved away   
from Anubis and Kayura in surprise. He was instantly met with Sage, Kento,   
Rowen, and Cye who'd already moved forward.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Kento looking at Anubis and Kayura. "Just who's   
side is he on?"  
  
Standing nearby, Makoto watched with understanding.   
  
"It's like Usagi when she sees hope in someone. She doesn't give up on   
them, just because they're evil. Anubis must know something about Kayura that   
has given him hope that she can change like he did," she whispered to herself.  
  
Suddenly darkness seemed to seem out of the walls and everything went   
black. There was a cry and then the light returned, only to reveal that   
Kayura had vanished.  
  
  
  
  
Much later in the abandoned part of Talpa's empire, Makoto sat up high on   
a wall, watching the Dynasty fields to the East. Everyone else was resting   
and preparing for the next battle that would be soon. Anubis, who had been   
saddened when Kayura had left thanks to Talpa and Badamon, stated that the   
largest battle was coming and that they should prepare.   
  
When the Ronin's had found this part of the castle Anubis had told them   
that he wouldn't be going with them to fight when they left. He explained   
that he needed to learn more about the Ancient's staff if he was to use it to   
it's full extent. A few of them had argued with him a little, but it was clear   
that Anubis made up his mind.  
  
"Maybe I can talk with him," she murmured thoughtfully.   
  
Makoto stood to her feet and leapt down to the ground before breaking   
into a swift run to the shrine that Anubis had entered. After passing a   
number of the others in various spots in the field resting she dashed up the   
shrine steps and entered the dim room, lit by the light of dozens of small   
candles. In the middle of the room sat Anubis with the staff laid over his   
lap.  
  
She watched him silently a moment, reminded of Rei and her fire readings.   
The posture and expression of concentration was the same.  
  
"Whirlwind," said Anubis suddenly, breaking the silence. "What do you   
need?"  
  
"Anubis, I know you said you wouldn't come with us, but we will need you.   
From what I've heard and felt of Talpa, we won't defeat him by ourselves. We   
will need as many people as pausible."   
  
Anubis looked up at Makoto and studied her before a slight clinking   
emanated from the staff in his lap.  
  
"Your spirit is old Whirlwind," said Anubis at last. "Older than my own.   
You understand the need for teamwork, but now you must understand what I am   
doing."  
  
Makoto blinked in surprise at his words and she realized he referred to   
the life she lived when she was a Princess of Jupiter many centuries ago in a   
different time.  
  
"There is something important about the Lady Kayura. She is not naturally   
of the Dynasty like many of Talpa's demon priests and priestesses. I do not   
know what it is of her I sensed when Ryo weakened her, but it was something   
I've felt only from the Ancient."  
  
Makoto was stunned. "But you told us that the Ancient was the last of his clan."  
  
"I thought so, but Talpa has warred against them before, and attacked   
their homes. He could have easily carried away a small child."  
  
"So, if she is who you think she might be, you want to try to figure out   
a way to bring her to our side."  
  
"Yes, I do. Do you understand my reasons now?"  
  
"I understand them, Anubis," affirmed Makoto.   
  
Anubis nodded, a faint look of approval on his face, "I assumed you   
would. The staff tells me you are also of a different brand of warrior."  
  
"I was a Sailor Scout. Unfortunately, Cale destroyed my henshin wand and   
I am unable to call upon those powers any more."  
  
Once again the staff clinked and Anubis nodded in understanding.  
  
"Indeed, your spirit is old. May I see the wand?"  
  
Makoto nodded and the two parts of the wand materialized in her hand. She   
held them out to him and he took them carefully, closing his eyes. Makoto   
watched as the henshin glowed a light green aura a moment and then faded as   
Anubis opened his eyes.  
  
"It is only broken for a time. It still holds power and can be mended."  
  
Makoto's eyes lit up and as she was about to ask how, Sage entered the   
shrine.  
  
"Makoto, we need to leave now," he said solemnly. "Anubis are you coming?"  
  
"He has things he must do here," said Makoto, walking over to the young   
man. "I wish you good luck Anubis."  
  
Anubis nodded, a faint smile on his face, "You also Whirlwind. I hope to   
join you all soon."  
  
Makoto smiled, "You'd better or I'll come looking for you."  
  
Anubis smirked a moment and then closed his eyes, once again going into   
meditation and Sage and Makoto left the building.  
  
  
  
  
Anubis's eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet, his robes billowing   
out around him. Quickly, he ran out of the shrine, holding the staff in his   
hands as Mia looked up from where she sat with Yuli and White Blaze.  
  
"Stay here. Something has happened," commanded Anubis, before vanishing.  
  
Mia paled and looked down at the sleeping Yuli. White Blaze let out a   
comforting growl, and nudged her. She smiled gratefully and gave the large   
white tiger a light hug around the muzzle.   
  
"Thanks Blaze."  
  
White Blaze made a small purring sound and Mia almost sword she saw a   
smile. Meanwhile, Anubis rematerialized a few miles away and found Makoto   
standing with her sword drawn, facing the three warlords and Kayura. Behind   
her were the other Ronins entrapped in stasis fields of some sort.  
  
"Whirlwind, what has happened?" asked Anubis, surprising the female   
warrior as he came up beside her.  
  
"Kayura appeared with this giant sphere of energy. She was going to mow   
as down with it but Ryo called on the Armor of Inferno and destroyed the   
field. When it exploded it knocked the other Ronins unconscious. Then they   
got caught in those energy fields when the warlords arrived. I just finished   
fighting the soldiers that tried to carry them off. Now the warlords are   
here. I was about to attack when he showed up."  
  
"You wouldn't last on your own," said Anubis, "You'll need my help."  
  
Makoto beamed at him, "Sounds like fun. Two against four is fun odds...   
LOOK OUT!"  
  
Makoto leaped out of the way of Cale's blast as it flew at them and   
Anubis leaped the opposite way.  
  
"Spiral Whirlwind!" shouted Makoto, placing a large amount of energy into   
the attack.   
  
It was aimed at Cale, but when he jumped out of the way, it smashed into   
Sekhmet, sending him plowing a number of yards back. Anubis meanwhile met   
Dais's scythe with the staff, and used an invisible wave of power to blow him   
back easily. Kayura's attack flew towards him and he lifted his hand. It   
sailed straight to his hand, and before it could touch him, it rebounded,   
forcing Kayura to retreat.  
  
"Anubis, the others!" shouted Makoto from her place of battle.  
  
Author's Note : I know it's been taking me a while to write this story lately,   
but there is a reason. I am currently working on a rewrite. Yes, A rewrite. I   
have things I want to change and details to add. I also want to add more   
perspectives to the story, not just from Makoto or an occassional view from   
one of her new allies. However I am still writing. After this particular part,   
I am only going to have three more parts to this story. That's it. Enjoy! ~Dera  
  
  
Anubis looked back to see five floating Dynasty ships lifting the Ronin's   
in their stasis fields up into them.  
  
Anubis started to run towards the ships when Ryo's alarmed look and an   
urgent wave caused his to turn and barely avoid Dais's webbing from his   
attack.  
  
"Dais, stop fighting me. I am not your enemy!" shouted Anubis as he once   
again avoided a blast from Kayura. "Talpa is who you should be fighting. He   
is only using you so he can attain the armors. Once he has the Ronin's he   
will no long need you and destroy you!"  
  
  
  
Makoto watched as Anubis began to speak to the three former colleagues   
and noticed that Kayura was preparing to attack him.  
  
"Oh no you don't," she hissed and ran forward.  
  
Kayura's attention was drawn away from Anubis as Makoto charged forward   
and they clashed swords.  
  
"Lets see if we can actually finish a fight this time, shall we?" asked   
Makoto in a sarcastically sweet voice.  
  
Kayura's smile was pure evil as she shoved Makoto away with new, stronger   
power, and Makoto silently hoped Anubis knew what he was doing.  
  
TBC 


	8. Part 10 : Victory Over Evil

Author ****

Author's note : I would like to specially thank Sailor Halo for helping me with this chapter when I was in a stump. I would also like to thank everyone who wrote and reviewed my story. It has been a great encouragement to me.

****

Part 10 : Victory Over Evil

"Dias, stop fighting me. I am not your enemy!" shouted Anubis as he once again avoided a blast from Kayura. "Talpa is who you should be fighting. He is only using you so he can attain the armors. Once he has the Ronin's he will no long need you and destroy you!"

Dias, Sekhmet, and Cale all ceased their fighting and looked at Anubis.

"He issss right." hissed Sekhmet. "He makes sense."

Anubis noticed the Makoto began to occupy Kayura and took the opportunity to get closer to his three former allies.

"You don't have to serve Talpa."

"It's all we know." said Cale, his face plate sliding back in unison with Dias and Sekhmet.

"Not so. We all had lives before Talpa brought us into the Dynasty." reminded Anubis. "You are individuals. You don't have 

to serve Talpa!"

"He... is... right." said Dias as the kanji of serenity appeared on his forehead.

The kanji of obedience appeared on Cale's forehead and he nodded, "We don't have to serve him."

Finally the kanji of Piety glowed on Sekhmet's forehead as a look of pleasure lit up his eyes, "We will help the Ronins."

They're thoughts were interrupted by Makoto's cry of pain and her form creating a ditch in the ground as she went plowing towards Anubis, and stopped at his feet.

"Traitors!" exclaimed Kayura, throwing three objects at the warlords. "Talpa will not tolerate your betrayal."

The three objects hit their marks and stasis fields surrounds the three stunned warriors. Anubis watched in horror as the three warriors were then lifted up into three waiting ships above.

"We have to stop them!" exclaimed Makoto, coming up next to Anubis, clutching her side.

"You try to free the warlords. I'm going to try to speak to Kayura." said Anubis.

He was moving towards her before she could say anything and Makoto looked up the at the ships.

"Here goes nothing then." she grumbled.

The winds began to stir and pick up around her and she was lifted off the ground and into the air. Directing the winds with as much concentration as she could without closing her eyes, she flew towards the closest ship. With a forceful gust she clasped onto the edge of the ship and pulled herself up and onto the deck.

She started towards Cale where he stood struggling but stopped in surprise as he was literally sucked into the ship. Five nether spirits rose up from the wood around the place and began to cry out, moving towards her.

"I'm not going to win this one." she muttered, eyeing the spirits warily.

As if on queue the wood beneath her seemed to liquefy and she found her feet slowly sinking down. Makoto gasped in horrified surprise and used the rail next to her to pull herself out and she jumped over to the side of the boat.

"I know you guys love me, but I need to go." she called over her shoulder before she leaped from the ship and the groaning Nether Spirits.

She landed on her feet in the shallow waters below and instantly ran for where she'd left Anubis and Lady Kayura.

Makoto stood still and she gazed over the ruined fields. Tears running down her cheeks.

"He's dead." she whispered as she removed her helmet and sank to her knees. "I've failed everyone."

_...Whirlwind..._

Makoto's head jerked upwards and she whipped her head around to see a glowing blue figure.

"Anubis!" she gasped.

_... Whirlwind, you must go help the other Ronins. I have given my armor to the Lady Kayura, but she will not be able to stand against Talpa alone. ..._

"You mean she's on our side now?"

_... She has always been on the side of good, Whirlwind. Talpa merely controlled her mind, but we cannot talk of this now. The other Ronins are in grave danger as is the mortal world. You must hurry to Talpa's fortress..._

"Do you know where I can find it?"

_... Head South to find it. You must hurry, once Talpa has reached full power the two worlds will merge and all will be lost..._

Anubis's form slowly began to fade and Makoto leaped to her feet and to ran before him.

"Don't go Anubis. Please!"

_... I am sorry Makoto. You must help your friends.... Just remember... I will always be here..._

Makoto's eyes once again filled with tears as Anubis's form faded away and she stood weeping silently. A soft breeze blew across the battle field and she defiantly wiped the tears off her cheek.

"I'm coming guys." she declared as the breeze intensified and she was lifted into the air. "Hold on... and I'll avenge you Anubis. I'll see that Talpa pays for everything he's put you, the warlords, Kayura, and my friends through."  


"Yuli! Hold on tight!" shouted Mia as White Blaze deftly made his way around the guards towards one of the ten pillars of Talpa's castle.

"I'm trying Mia!" returned Yuli, clutching his hands around her waist.

White Blaze leaped high into the air as a javelin imbedded itself into the ground before the trio and Yuli cried out as he was flung into the air.

"YULI!" screamed Mia, reaching back for the boy.

Yuli looked back towards the approaching soldiers in horror while Mia and White Blaze began to come back around for him, but even he could see that the soldiers would be on him before they could rescue him.

'I guess I'm going to see mom and dad soon.' he thought dismally.

Suddenly a white blur shot in front of him and blew the soldiers away.

"Makoto!!" exclaimed Yuli joyfully, his face breaking into a grin.

Makoto glance back, "Hi Yuli, did you miss me?"

Yuli laughed, braver for the moment as White Blaze took a moment to deposit Mia and then go to Makoto's side. He released a terrific growl and Yuli watched in wonder as the white tiger changed into Black Blaze. He never grew tired of seeing black blaze.

"Black Blaze. I want you to take Mia and Yuli to safety. I'll keep these guys occupied."

Black Blaze growled in affirmation and with a final lethal swipe to a soldier, jumped over to where Mia and Yuli stood.

"..But I want to.." started Yuli but quieted with Makoto cast him a no-nonsense look, stopped him from continuing.

"Come on Yuli." Mia said gently as she took his hand and ran for the nearest tower.

Meanwhile Makoto maneuvered her way over to another tower and began to run up it's long stairs, dozens of soldiers pouring in after her.

"Shoot. Where does Talpa get you guys in bulk or something?" she exclaimed with a round house kick that sent the leaders crashing down the stair case; taking the rest with them.

She continued her run up the stairs to a trap door that she pushed open and slammed shut behind her, adding a number of barrels to keep it closed. Then she turned and her eyes widened as her eyes recognized none other than Sage sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, unconscious.

"Sage! Wake up, I've come to get you out!" she exclaimed.

Sage didn't budge and Makoto quickly moved in front of him and gently shook him.

"Sage?" she whispered, her heart beginning to beat faster. "Please... wake up."

The violet eyes she had grown so fond of didn't open and Makoto began to panic; all the while the sounds off the soldiers drawing neared.

"Sage, you can't leave me too." she exclaimed desperately. "I've lost so many people. Don't let Talpa win."

White Blaze was flung back and the soldiers advanced on the defenseless boy and girl, their weapons glinting in the light.

"Why won't Ryo wake up!" shouted Yuli backing away from the soldiers along side Mia.

"I don't know, Yuli." returned Mia, her voice filled with grief. "It must be this tower somehow."

A soldier made a slash for Yuli and the young boy was saved by tripping backwards into Ryo's legs.

"Ryo, help me!" screamed Yuli in pure fear.

Suddenly the Jewel of Life burst into light, and Ryo's eyes opened while the soldiers in the tower room vanished into piles of ash.

"Yuli?"

Makoto turned as the door to the toward was blown in and raised her sword.

"Don't mess with me!" she screamed in pure anger. "SPIRAL WHIRLWIND!"

The side of the tower exploded in a bright light as the winds tore through it along with the soldiers. Makoto was temporarily blinded by white light and then saw Sage standing up with No Dachi in his hand.

"Sage!" she exclaimed running to him.

Without a second thought she threw her arms around him, and kissed him square on the lips. Sage's eyes widened in shock and then he began to participate in the kiss before Makoto suddenly pulled away, blushing terribly. Sage smiled down at her and gently lifted her chin to look him in the eyes. He was about to say something when the tower began to shake. Wordlessly he took her hand and they ran to the hole made by Makoto's sure-kill and jumped out.

"What's going on?" asked Kento once the two had landed, while eyeing the three warlords that were being held at bay by Rowan, Cye, and Ryo.

Makoto pulled away from Sage and ran between them.

"Stop! They're on our side now."

"Yeah, listen to Whirlwind." Cale exclaimed.

"Makoto, what's going on?" demanded Kento, slightly cross.

"Lady Kayura is fighting Talpa by now, so I'll tell you on the way." Makoto said quickly, pointing to the inner castle.

"She's on our side now?"

"There they are!" shouted Rowan from above in his blue bubble.

Makoto and the eight other warriors nodded and spread out, running to different positions till Ryo gave the word.

"You never should have tried to control me Talpa." shouted Kayura who had found temporary safety on a pillar.

Talpa laughed from within his black armor Makoto strained to see what he was doing from her perch in the shadows off a balcony.

"Foolish woman. Do you honestly think you alone can defeat me?"

"She's not alone Talpa!" shouted Ryo, suddenly coming from his hiding place across the battle arena.

Makoto stepped out from hiding along with the other Ronins and the Warlords and they circled Talpa.

"Not so big are we, Talpa." taunted Kento spinning his weapon in his hand.

Talpa began to laugh and turned his head towards Makoto.

"So I fight all of the armors now."

An uneasy feeling gripped Makoto and she withdrew her sword while the other warriors did the same, instinctively knowing Talpa was up to something.

"Let's begin." said Talpa before anything could be done.

Without moving his hands a ring of red fire shot out from around his body and slammed into the warriors surrounding him. They all gave a cry of pain as they slammed into the walls behind them, but Ryo recovered quickly and just back into the fight.

"Call on the white armor!" shouted Cye from one side.

"Right!" chorused Rowan, Sage, and Kento.

As one they raised their armors and released their armor's powers and Makoto watched Ryo transformed into the Armor of Inferno and was joined by Black Blaze who gave him the Soul Swords of Fervor.

"Makoto!" shouted Sage, indicating to her to give her power next.

Just as she was raising her arm however she was surprised by a second blast from Talpa that sent her flying through the wall and hurtling down into a moat below. When she came back up from beneath the water she saw the bright flashes from the battle.

"I won't fail this time." she promised herself as she swam to the edge of the cliff and began to climb upwards. "I can do this."

She felt the warm presence of her kanji on her forehead and a fierce wind lifted her up into the air and carried her up to the top of the castle wall. Down below Talpa and Ryo met against each other with tremendous explosions that shook the ground. 

Around them lay the warlords and Ronins in various states of consciousness. Then she turned to see Ryo trip backwards over a rock. Talpa was going to use it to his advantage and Makoto watched as he raised his sword.

"Talpa!" she screamed, tearing her sword from the sheath on her back and leaping at his exposed backside.

Talpa turned faster than she thought he could and met her sword with his.

"Makoto! No!" exclaimed Ryo.

"You should have run away child." hissed Talpa knocking her sword away with his easily. "Now you will be the first to with me."

Makoto was unable to move as his hand wrapped around her throat and she screamed out in pure agony as she felt herself literally absorbed into his body.

"MAKOTO!" screamed Ryo and the other Ronins.

Talpa laughed and turned to Ryo as his body suddenly began to shift and grow. Mia and Yuli watched in horror as Talpa grew once again the horrendous size he'd been when Ryo had last been forced to fight the demon. Ryo's face was filled with rage as he viciously attacked Talpa and pressed him back towards the very walls that Talpa had sent Makoto through earlier till he blasted Talpa through it completely and down to the moat below.

_.. Wildfire, only from within can Talpa be defeated..._

"Ancient?"

_... You can only defeat him from within ..._

Mia watched in despair as Talpa was again pulled himself up from the moat and watched as Ryo continued to stare off into space.

"Mia, what's going on?" asked Yuli fearfully, clutching her skirt in his hands.

"I wish I knew Yuli." said Mia sadly, watching everything with sorrow.

She didn't think Ryo would be able to defeat Talpa without Makoto's swords. Talpa must have know that since he absorbed her first. Suddenly a bubble surrounded Ryo and he was lifted into air.

"No! Ryo, don't give in!" screamed Sage, who looked both emotionally and physically beaten.

"RYO!" screamed Yuli.

Ryo didn't say a word as he was lifted upwards and Mia let out her own scream of sorrow as Ryo vanished into Talpa's body.

** "Where am I?" **

_ "We're in Talpa's body." _

** "Makoto? Are you alright?" **

_ "I'm very tired Ryo. I'm trying to resist him, but he keeps drawing on my power. He's fighting the other's as we speak." _

** "Keep fighting Makoto. We need to paralyze Talpa so the other's can defeat him." **

_ "I don't understand." _

** "Just trust me. Focus you mind on freezing Talpa." **

_ "I'll try." _

Yuli's eyes grew wide with horror as Talpa turned towards him and Mia.

"Now to take care of you. Give me the Jewel of Life and I will allow you to live for now." demanded Talpa, holding out a large armored hand twice Yuli's own size.

"No!" shouted Yuli, clutching the jewel close to him while backing into Mia.

"Idiotic child. I could kill you f... aghhh!"

Talpa stumbled forward as his armor turned a slightly gray tint.

"Ryo?" whispered Mia in wonder.

"Guys! Makoto and I are holding Talpa. Get him now. You have to destroy him."

"But what about you?" asked Rowan from beyond Yuli's sight.

"Don't worry about us." came Makoto's more stained voice. "It's two or a world or people. Don't put us over them."

Some of the grayed armor began to melt back into it's black color...

Cye said something to the others that Yuli couldn't decipher and they quickly surrounded Talpa.

"No." whispered Yuli as the cold realization of death entered his nine-year old mind.

The warlords joined the remaining Ronins in a circle and all the armors began to glow while the Jewel of Life began to glow as well. Tears fell from everyone's eyes as the lights radiating from the armors suddenly shot over to where Yuli stood and then from it to Talpa.

Talpa screamed out in pure agony, still unable to move and after a magnificent flash of light the demon was gone and the warriors were left to morn for the loss of their two friends.

Secondary note : I apologize if this battle ended so abruptly for some. I hope to rewrite it some day when I am actually done with everything. ^_^ Please write to me and/or review this story so I know what you thought of it. Thanks!


	9. Part 11 : Hoopu's Gift

Part 11

Part 11 : Hoopu's Gift

Talpa screamed out in pure agony, still unable to move thanks to Ryo in the Inferno and Makoto in the Whirlwind. Sage could watch as Talpa's body evaporated from the combined powers of he and his allies. Instead he felt her soul cry out in pain as he thought about the loss of one of his best friends and the brown haired girl he'd grown fond of during the accursed war against Talpa. The light faded off and Sage was left with his friends and allies to stare at the large fragments of the dark armor Talpa had been wearing.

"So that's it now." said Kento unhappily.

"Talpa's been defeated once in for all." agreed Kayura from where she stood with the Warlords.

"But at such a price." said Mia, a tear tracing it's way down the side of her face.

"They were both excellent warriors." said Cale sympathetically.

**"We're not gone yet Cale."**

"But thanks for the complement."

Everyone looked to Talpa's armor shell to Ryo shouldering Makoto who was holding a crystal in her hand. Sage felt a smile spread over his face as he and the others all moved to their friend's side as one.

"You guys are ok!" exclaimed Yuli excitedly, wrapping his arms around Ryo's legs.

Ryo released Makoto as he laughed and grinned down at the younger boy, "Yeah we did. Just when the attacks hit Talpa a really bright green light surrounded Makoto and I and shielded us."

"Makoto?" asked Mia, curiously.

Makoto's smile grew brighter and she held up an emerald crystal.

"What is it?" asked Cye, looking over Kento's shoulder to see.

Makoto looked upwards a moment and then began to recall......

"Are they going to do it?" asked Makoto as she stood straining beside Ryo.

She sensed that Ryo was nodding and felt relief. Death wasn't a new thing to her. She'd died a few times already. The only thing different about this death was that she was dying to protect the entire world, not just her friends or allies.

**...Makoto...**

~ Hoopu? Long time no hear. Come to say good bye? ~

**...Not quite. I have a farewell gift for you before I join Anubis and the Ancient in the Afterlife...**

~ It's a bit late to give me a present. I'll be dead soon. ~ thought Makoto with a chuckle, while continuing to use her armor to paralyze Talpa.

**...I shall always remember your cheerful attitude Makoto - but for now I have something I must do. I am going to unlock your Sailor Crystal...**

~ My Sailor What? ~

**...All Senshi have their own Sailor Crystal that carries the power of their stars Makoto. You hold the Jupiter Crystal or the Emerald Crystal in it's older terms. With it you can transform into Eternal Sailor Jupiter and protect yourself and Ryo of the Inferno. Then you must use it to destroy this dark armor of hellfire so Talpa can never return. split it into four and give them to the people you trust most...**

~I understand... but why didn't you unlock the crystal before?"~

**...You weren't ready to have it yet. You still hadn't come to your full potential...**

~And I am at it now?~

Hoopu laughed lightly.

**...Ah, my Makoto. You came to your full potential when you gained the one element you needed. Just as your friend Usagi's crystal was formed by the purest emotion of love - you came upon it yourself...**

~Sage.~

Hoopu once again laughed and this time Makoto felt a warm stirring within her.

**... The crystal is now yours to call upon Makoto. Once I am gone time will speed up again and you will have to be fast and protect Ryo from the blast till you can be reunited with Sage of the Halo...**

Makoto realized that Hoopu was indeed holding back time and she smiled.

~ Thank you Hoopu. For every thing. ~

The spirit hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek before moving away again.

**... As long as you hold onto your virtue of hope I will be near, Makoto. Stay strong ...**

"Before I had a chance to say anything I heard Ryo say that I'd be able to actually meet the Ancient and the crystal appeared in my hands. I don't quite remember how I did it, but the crystal created a shield around us that kept us from being vaporized." finished Makoto, without mentioning the part about Sage.

"Cool! Can I see it?" asked Yuli eagerly.

"Not right now." said Makoto quickly eliciting laughter from her friends.

When the laughter died down Kayura cleared her throat and looked at the armored remains around them.

"Whirlwind, you said that this spirit Hoopu said you were to split the armors?"

Makoto blushed as everyone looked at her and she nodded in embarrassment. Sage smirked and guided her to the front of the group.

"Do your stuff." he whispered into her ear before moving back.

After a moment of self consciousness Makoto raised her crystal into the air and closed her eyes. Everyone stepped back as lightning shot down from the skies and entered the crystal, causing a wave of green energy to circle out of the bottom to travel down Makoto's body, replacing armor with a silk green dress that hung off her shoulders.

Then there was a resounding crack as two feather white winds spread from her back and into the air and her hair broke out of it's pigtail and spread out behind her. Sage's breath caught in his throat as his eyes took in her seeming ethereal beauty and he watched in awe as a bright green light from the crystal shot outwards to the shards of metal laying before Makoto.

All the pieces arose from the ground and slowly began to circle around her as they began to glow. Then they seemed to clump and mold into four separate groups and shrivel up into four round orbs.

"She's creatin' new armor." whispered Rowan in awe from behind Sage.

Everyone watched as the orbs seemed to dance up to Makoto and glow with individual kanji and colors. One was an ice blue with Chishiki (Knowledge) glowing upon it. A second was a dark maroon color with Gaman (Patience) on it while a third was silver with Ginyuu (Courage) emblazoned upon it. The fourth was an eerie black with Rei (Courtesy) glowing on it.

She slowly lowered the crystal to her chest level and the crystal rose from her hands and slowly moved into her body. Sage heard one of the Warlords make a queasy sound as the four orbs did the same but he didn't turn to smirk at them as Makoto eyes opened a moment in disorientation.

"Makoto?" asked Sage, moving to her side.

"Sage, I don't feel so good now." she whispered and then passed; Sage catching her in his arms as she changed back into her shorts and white t-shirt.

Kayura was instantly at Sage's side and she waved the Ancient's rod over Makoto's limp form.

"She'll be alright." said Kayura with a smile. "She's just tired. I'll send you back to Lady Mia's home so she can rest."

"What about you guys?" piped up Yuli from the back, pointing to Kayura and the other warlords.

"We'll remain and repair the damage to the Nether World that Talpa has inflicted upon it." said Dais solemnly.

"It wasss once a beautiful plasssse." said Sekhmet, his voice tinted with regret. "We whilllll repair it."

Ryo nodded and extended his hand to Kayura, "Then this is good bye for now."

"Indeed." said Kayura, taking Ryo's hand awkwardly.

The two groups exchanged pleasant good byes and well wishes and Kayura raised the Ancient staff.

"Farewell Ronins. Give Whirlwind my regards."

"Don't worry Lady Kayura, we will." said Rowan with a broad grin.

The rings on the staff began to clang and in the next moment the Ronins, Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze were gone.

The next evening a now alert Makoto laid up against Sage by the fireside in Mia's living room, laughing at Kento and Ryo as the wrestled on the floor. Everything was perfect and happy now and Makoto could enjoy her life with her new friends. She had her scout powers and an armor and Sage was definitely fond of her.

Kento pinned Ryo to the floor and let out a whoop of victory. Ryo grumbled something indiscernibly and Kento got off of him so he could up.

"Anyone else care to try?" asked Kento with a broad grin. "I'll make my family's special rice and chicken teriyaki meal to anyone who can beat me."

He looked over at Cye who shook his head amidst his silent laughter in refusal and then at Rowan who quickly shook his head with a smirk.

"How about you Sage?" Kento asked next.

Sage chuckled, "I don't think so Kento. I prefer sword fighting to wrestling."

Kento looked disappointed until Makoto cleared her throat and grinned, "I'll wrestle you."

"No way!" exclaimed Kento, beginning to laugh.

Makoto grinned good naturedly, "I did toss you into the lake a few weeks ago didn't I?"

"You're not scared, are ya Kento?" asked Yuli from where he sat by White Blaze.

Everyone laughed and Kento grinned, "No way. Come on Princess, I'll take you on here and now -- and just to up the prize. If you can beat me I'll give you the recipe."

"Deal." said Makoto with a gleam in her eye as she got to her feet.

Just as they were about to begin Mia heard the door bell ring and regretfully left the room to answer it.

"Hello Miss." said a tall, blonde haired boy. "Are you Miss Koiji?"

"I'm her, yes. How can I help you?" asked Mia in surprise, looking at the boy and a young woman with dark green hair.

"My name is Ten'oh, Haruka and this is Setsuna. We came to see if Makoto Kino was alright?"

Mia's face brightened, "You three are some of Makoto's friends?"

Haruka smiled and nodded her head, "Yes 'mam. After we lost touch with Makoto we grew concerned."

"Please come in. She's in the other room with the guys." said Mia leading them in. "And please feel free to call me Mia."

Setsuna smiled at her warmly, "Thank you Mia."

Mia merely smiled and led them back to see Makoto holding Kento in a headlock and neatly down with the guys cheering her on. Haruka watched with a large grin and Setsuna hid a smile as Makoto gave a large grunt and shoved Kento into the floor.

"I win!" she exclaimed in victory.

"So you did Pretty Girl." called Haruka with a mischievous laugh.

Makoto's eyes widened and she turned around to see Haruka and Setsuna standing in the doorway with Mia.

"Haruka! Setsuna!" she exclaimed, her eyes shining as she jumped to her feet and quickly walked over to them. "What are you doing back in Japan."

"We came to see if you were alright. We didn't hear anything from you for so long." said Haruka in concern.

Behind Makoto the boys began to exchange curious glances and Haruka gently shifted her eyes to the door, "Could we go somewhere more private."

Makoto blinked in surprise, "...Alright. We'll go up to my room. Excise us guys."

There was silence as the three left the room and then there was laughter as the boys began to tease Kento.

"So why were you wrestling with the big guy?" asked Haruka in amusement once Makoto had shut the door to her room.

"No one else wanted to and he was offering some food." said Makoto with a laugh and then grew serious. "So what's going on?"

"Well first, did you and your new friends manage to defeat Talpa?" asked Haruka.

Makoto nodded quickly and quickly began to tell her and Setsuna what had happened since they'd last talked.

... "And then I woke up this morning."

"You did just as I assumed you would Makoto." said Setsuna with a proud smile. "I am pleased that you did so well."

"And you realize you're the strongest scout now?" asked Haruka with a teasing grin.

Makoto laughed, "Perhaps now, but I'm sure you won't let that be that way for long."

Haruka chuckled, "You're learning."

The three young women laughed together a few moments and then Haruka regretfully got to her feet.

"We need to get going now. Our place will be returning to America in a few hours and we have to check in an hour before departure."

Makoto's face fell, "You have to leave so soon? You guys just got here."

Setsuna gave her a quick, apologetic hug, "We know, but we need to get back."

"Do you have any messages to give to the other girls?" asked Haruka.

Makoto thought a moment and then nodded, "Just for Ami and Hotaru. Hold on a moment."

Haruka watched curiously as Makoto ran into the bathroom and shut the door. There were some odd lights from beneath it and soon the door opened and Makoto brought out two small boxes with a name on each.

"Could you give these to them and tell them to keep them safe for me?" she asked solemnly.

Setsuna nodded knowingly while Haruka stared at the boxes in confusion.

"I guess. What are they?" she asked.

Makoto grinned, "Something I think they will be able to watch for me while I'm here."

Haruka shrugged and handed the boxes to Setsuna who placed them in her purse and the three made their way down the stairs and out of the house to a rented sport car.

"Tell the others I said hi." said Makoto as she watched Haruka and Setsuna get into the car.

Haruka waved from the driver's seat, "I will. Take care Makoto. Keep up the good job."

Haruka pulled away from the drive and Makoto watched as the cars red lights disappeared into the wooded road beyond the house. Strong arms wrapped around her waste and she looked up to see Sage's smiling face.

"What was the verdict?"

"I passed the test, I guess. I've sent two of the armor orbs to my friends in America." she informed him with a smile.

"Oh?" murmured Sage, tickling her neck with his breath. "Which ones?"

"Saturn and Mercury." answered Makoto, stifling a giggle. "That tickles."

"What does?" he asked, blowing air onto her neck on purpose. "This?"

"Yes." laughed Makoto breaking away from him and playfully hitting his arm.

He smiled and made a grab for her but she ducked and started running for the lake.

"Hey, come back here." he demanded with a grin, taking chase.

"Oh help, a big warrior guy is after me." joked Makoto over her shoulder. "What ever shall I do?"

She cried in surprise as she tripped over something and barely stopped herself from planting her face in the dirt. Just as she was getting up Sage tackled her and pinned her to the ground. She began to laugh as he tickled her and she squirmed in vain to escape.

"I thought you didn't like to wrestle." she gasped between giggles.

"I'll make an exception this time." he told her, as he continued to tickle her. "But if you make some of that rice and chicken once Kento gives you that recipe I'll stop tickling you."

Makoto continued to laugh a few moments before she gasped, "Yes."

Sage ceased his tickling, but remained over her. He found himself staring at her eyes and she blushed slightly.

"Sage?"

"I love you, Makoto." he whispered suddenly.

Makoto's eyes widened as he suddenly leaned down and kissed her soundly before lifting away again. She stared up at him breathlessly a moment and then smiled.

"I love you too, Sage." she whispered pulling him down into a second kiss.

When she released he rolled off of her and helped her sit up before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Will you stay here with me forever?" he asked.

Makoto's eyes shown with the light of the full moon above and she leaned into Sage's shoulder with a soft smile.

"I will. I promise." she whispered.

THE END ....

For Now

Authors note : This is it for the 10th Warrior. I have set things up for a possible sequel - but I don't know when I'll write it. I have some other stories I'd like to get out first. Thank you everyone for your support as I wrote this and your infinite patience with me. When I started this story about 1 1/2 ago, I never imagined so many people would like it, or that it would be so long. Thanks again. Please write to me and tell me if you would be interested in a sequel to this story.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

"Sage?"

"I love you, Makoto." he whispered suddenly.

Makoto's eyes widened as he suddenly leaned down and kissed her soundly before lifting away again. She stared up at him breathlessly a moment and then smiled.

"I love you too, Sage." she whispered pulling him down into a second kiss.

When she released he rolled off of her and helped her sit up before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Will you stay here with me forever?" he asked.

Makoto's eyes shown with the light of the full moon above and she leaned into Sage's shoulder with a soft smile.

"I will. I promise." she whispered.

Unseen to the duo near the lake, a human-shaped cloud rose from the dust and watched them as they talked together. A dark sense of evil hung about the being as it slowly moved towards the house and looked within at it's occupants that sat around in a large room.

**_ "Foolish mortals. To think that they defeated Talpa of the Dynasty.... No matter. I shall have enough power to begin attacking this dimension and it will fall to the Nigel Empire. As all of the other dimensions have."_**

The dust slowly dispersed and soon only a small pile of dirt was it's testimony.

_**Meanwhile**_ at the lakeside Sage helped Makoto to her feet and they started towards the house. Makoto felt as if all her dreams were coming true. She wasn't fighting, she now had a love to call her own, and she lived with a bunch of people who felt like her family. Nothing could disturb this. Sage suddenly froze beside her and she felt him tremble a moment.

"Sage? Are you alright?" she asked in concern.

For a moment Sage looked around, his eyes narrowed in search and Makoto held silence till he looked at her.

"It's nothing, I think. Probably a chill from the breeze," he reassured her and gave her hand a squeeze. "Lets just get in an warm up."

To emphasize his point he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush. She leaned her head against his shoulder a moment with a soft smile on her face and he led her into the house.

_ 'I hope it was just a chill.' _thought Sage to himself.

**ONE DAY LATER - CALIFORNIA, USA**

Ami sat on the bed reading an American medical journal while on the other bed watching the television was Hotaru, trying to watch X-Men. However, her English wasn't good enough to totally understand all of the words and her lack of knowledge concerning Americanisms. There was a soft rap at the door and Hotaru swung herself of the side of the bed.

"I'll get it Ami," said Hotaru sweetly.

Ami smiled as she lowered the book to her lap, "Thank you Hotaru."

Hotaru smiled and then unlocked and opened the door.

"Hello Chibi. I'm back," said Haruka fondly. "...and Setsuna too. I think she's gone to see Michiru."

Hotaru wrapped her arms around Haruka for a brief hug, "I'm glad. How's Mako-san doing?"

"She's fine." said Haruka with a sly grin. "She has a guy now."

Ami's eye brows rose as her eyes shone with concern, "I hope he's kind to her. Makoto really needs someone that won't toy with her emotions."

Haruka nodded and then held up to small boxed and handed one to each of the girls.

"Makoto sends these to you both and told me to tell you to keep an eye on whatever she put in these boxes." said Haruka and then started for the door.

"Are you going so soon Haruka-papa?" asked Hotaru in confusion.

Haruka smiled boyishly at her and winked, "I have to go see Michi and Setsuna. I'll return later."

Hotaru looked momentarily disappointed until she looked at the box from Makoto and then smiled, "Alright. Bye Haruka-papa."

Ami waved Haruka a farewell that Haruka returned before closing the door with a soft click. For a moment both girls looked at each other. Then they suddenly smiled at each other and began to open the mysterious boxes.

"A marble?" queried Hotaru in surprise when she pulled off a layer of tissue paper to see a dark purple orb with the kanji, Gaman - patience, on it.

Ami likewise eyed her marble curiously, marveling at how clear an ice blue it was and wondering how the kanji, Chishiki - knowledge, had been placed in it.

"These have been very beautifully crafted." she commented. "No wonder Makoto wanted us to take care of them for her."

Hotaru smiled and carefully placed the box containing the marble on the lamp stands between the beds. She yawned slightly and stretched out her arms.

"I think I'm ready to go to bed Ami-chan." Hotaru informed softly.

Ami nodded and placed her box next to Hotaru's on the lamp stand.

"It's probably best we go to bed now anyways. Usagi said that Mamoru was going to take us to that Disney land they have here tomorrow."

Hotaru quickly stripped of her black jeans and shirt and replaced them with a dark purple nightgown.

"Is it like the one Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama took me to in Tokyo?"

Ami nodded as she pushed her head through her blue night shirt and then pulled up her blue shorts that went with them.

"For what Mamoru said, it is similar."

Hotaru smiled and climbed into her bed, "Sounds like it's going to be fun then. I enjoyed Disney when I was there last."

"You'll have to show me around then," said Ami with a grin as she climbed into bed. "I've never been to any Disney parks before."

"You'll love it." assured Hotaru as she leaned over to the lamp table and flicked off the light. "Good night Ami-chan. Sleep well."

"You too Hotaru. Sleep well." whispered Ami.

An hour later both were breathing softly beneath their covers while on the lamp stand two soft glows, one purple, one blue, cast shadows on the walls.

Author's Note : Hopefully this was a better ending then Part 11 : Hoopu's Gift. It's also a way to introduce the Dark Wars - the next series I intend to release. However, don't look for it too soon. I want to write some other stories before I worry about this series again. ^_^ --- but I might be convinced to write little stories for Sage and Makoto (and the guys) while the scouts are still in America. BUT that's only if I get reviews to do it. For the normal bit - please review and tell me what you thought. Was this a better ending, ^_^ or did it suck. : ( Let me know via e*mail or review. TTFN! (ta ta for now)


End file.
